Spiral Part III: Mirror Image
by Alani
Summary: What if someone looking exactly like you decides to take over your life? Will they succeed? Please R&R! COMPLETED.
1. PROLOUGE

**SPIRAL III: MIRROR IMAGE**

**Summary**: What if someone looking exactly like you decides to take over your life? Will he/she succeeded? Part IV of my Home and Away series.

**Author's Note:** this is part III of my Home and Away series. Please Spiral part I & II for more information. This is set about a month after the murder of Joshua West. May contain spoilers so read at your own risk.

**Disclaimer**: The Home and Away characters aren't mine but Laura, Kath and Jacob are.

**PROLOUGE**

_Previously on Home and Away…._

" _I love you Morag. I trusted you…and you betrayed me!" Laura stood up and threw the newspaper to the floor. _

_" I had to do it." Morag held out her hands pleadingly._

_" Why?" Laura demanded._

_Morag sighed again. This was it, the moment of truth was about to come out. " I did it….because I love you." _

_Laura glared, " You don't lie to someone you love." Laura said, ' Awhile ago you said you didn't want any secrets between us. Well Morag Bellingham, I believe that makes you a hypocrite!"_

_The words stung. " I also did it to protect you. To protect you and your son."_

_" Sam Tate could have gone after me or Jacob. So how can you call that protecting?" Laura took a few steps closer. Her eyes were wild, face red. _

_" I'm very sorry you had to find out about this. I never wanted to hurt you-"_

_" You've done more than hurt me." Laura snapped and what she done next stunned them both. She gave Morag a stinging slap on the cheek._

_" I never want to speak to you again." She whispered fiercely, " Get out of my apartment."_

_" Laura-"_

_" I said get out!" Laura shouted. Morag picked up her handbag and left the apartment. _

_Laura slammed the door shut. She grabbed the paper and threw it in the bin. Then she sank back onto the couch and started to sob._

_

* * *

_

Two weeks later 

Laura Tate walked along the beach with her sandals in her hand. She saw someone walked towards her and she sighed. It was Irene Roberts. Irene was a nice enough woman but she didn't feel like talking right now.

" Hello Laura," Irene greeted the other woman.

" Hi Irene," Laura smiled politely. She might as well make small talk. " How are you?"

" I'm fine…" Irene trailed off and studied her. Laura was a newcomer to the Bay, having moved here almost four months ago. It had not been easy on Laura and Jacob. Laura's ex-husband had tried to kill her but he was now dead and they were more or less safe. Jacob was a good kid but he hung out with the bad crowd…not that Laura knew that. Irene often wondered if Laura is actually who she said she was-Irene once saw her on TV but as Katherine O'Neil. Laura had told her she was clearly mistaken but its been bugging Irene ever since.

Laura looked tired. There were dark circles under her eyes and they were puffy from lack of sleep.

Laura was the kind of person who kept to herself. It was at that moment Irene decided to invite her to a over 40s event at Noah's Bar.

" No thanks," Laura politely declined.

" Are you sure? If you don't mind me saying so…you look a little…depressed."

_It's none of your business! _Laura wanted to snap. She also wanted to scream. These small seaside towns are all the same; everybody knew everybody. They stuck their noses in other people's business and every small town has its resident gossips.

" I just haven't been sleeping well that's all…since my ex-husband was found dead near Stewart Point, when in fact, he should have drowned that day."

Irene nodded. Apparently a doctor had been covering for Sam Tate, Dr. Ian Middleton. Middleton had since been struck off the doctor's registrar, sacked from the hospital and declared bankrupt. Morag Bellingham had completely destroyed him. Middleton had been seen drinking himself into a stupor at Yabbie Creek by Colleen Smart.

" Are you sure you don't want to come? Alf Stewart will be there. You haven't met him since he was released from prison."

Laura stopped walking. " Alf Stewart? Will Morag be there?" she tried to disguise the pain in her voice.

" I don't think so."

" Oh. Then…okay, I'll think about it. When is it?"

" 7 pm." Irene smiled at her before walking away.

Morag. Laura's eyes filled with tears but she angrily brushed then away as she made her way back home.

* * *

Kath used her digital camera to snap some pictures of her sister walking with Irene Roberts. She watched as the two engaged in a short conversation. 

It won't be long…it wont be long…she kept repeating to herself as she hurried back to her motel. Patience is a virtue. If you are patient, you shall get what you deserve. And I will get what I deserve.

A new life.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates but I've been sick with the flu…anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: The characters of Summer Bay aren't mine. However I will be using some scenes from the show as its necessary for my fic. **

Morag entered the Summer Bay house. She has been staying here for sometime ever since her brother was put behind bars. Alfred had asked her to keep an eye on the kids and Sally especially. Sally had just lost her husband to cancer and Alfred had made it his responsibly to look after her.

Now after a few months, Alfred was free. Due to some hard evidence against the crooked Judge Gilroy.

" Morag, I don't want to go that thing at the bar," Alfred was telling her, " So you just ring up and tell them I won't be joining them."

" Are you sure?"

" I'm positive Morag. I'm not in the mood for socializing." Alfred sank down onto the couch.

" Do you want anything to eat…or drink?"

" I can get it myself." Alf snapped. Morag threw up her hands and left him to his own devices.

She went upstairs to her bedroom. She grabbed her mobile and called Irene. She told her Alfred wouldn't be joining them after all.

" What about you luv?" Irene asked.

" Um, no."

" Okay then." They said goodbye and Morag put her phone away. She did some work on her laptop and went to bed at ten pm.

She lay there, wide awake. Every time she closed her eyes, she'd think of her. She went back to that awful day when Laura discovered the deception.

And she'd never forget the look of pure hatred in Laura's eyes.

* * *

On Monday, Jacob Tate met his friend Timothy Morally and the others in front of the school. Tim had thought up a dare club, where everyone takes turns doing dares. Participation was mandatory. And Jacob was the first to do a dare. Figures. 

I may as well get it over with. He told himself. The group gathered around as Tim opened his backpack. There were two cans.

" Spray cans." Tim said and Jacob had a sinking feeling.

" Tate, your dare is to spray paint the lockers in school."

" What? I'm not-"

" Like I said, participation is mandatory."

Jacob scowled, " I'll do it after school." He muttered as he grabbed the cans. He hid them in his own backpack, " No one breathe a word of this." He warned the others. He knew Tim's best friend David was a loud mouth.

" We all swore to secrecy the other night Jacob." Tim reminded him, " if anyone blabs, then they'll spend the rest of the school year regretting it."

* * *

Jacob stared at the rows of lockers. He only had to "decorate" the first row of lockers but still. It was graffiti, defacing public property! 

He had waited until Barry Hyde left for the night. He broke into the school and was now about to do something incredibly stupid.

He still didn't understand why he wanted to be part of the stupid group. Tim has caused him a lot of grief and he still insisted on hanging out with him.

_Maybe you're afraid_. Jacob taunted himself as he took the lid of the can, _you're afraid if you didn't have Tim as a friend, you'd have no one!_

Jacob forced the thought out of his mind as he did a squiggly pattern on the first locker. He didn't know what he was doing and just did a lot of inconsistent patterns until he finally reached the last one of that row. He sighed with relief and stood back. He cringed, it looked totally awful. Ugly.

His phone rang, making him jump.

" Did you do it?" Tim's voice demanded him. He sounded loud.

" Yeah."

" Your phone has a camera. Take a photo and send it to me." Tim instructed before hanging up.

Jacob did as directed. Tim replied to the picture. _Looks awesome! Can't wait to see the look on Hyde's face in the morning. Good job!_

_

* * *

_

Laura opened the door and was surprised to see Detective Peter Baker. " Can I help you?" she asked.

" I need you to come down to the station with me."

" What for?" Laura asked tensing.

" I need to ask you a few questions about the death of the Mayor."

" You have already interviewed me."

" I'm just doing follow-ups." Truth be told, Peter did not believe in her alibi. There was something she was not telling him. She had admitted in going to the council chamber the night Joshua West died-only to get some photos back from him. He wouldn't give them up apparently. But Peter knew there was more to the story.

And somehow Morag Bellingham was involved too. It was possible she had hired someone to watch over Josh. He had found a check stub for five thousand dollars. He had queried Morag about it and she claimed it was for legal costs awarded to Bob Radcliff..

Peter took her to the station and turned on the recorder before starting the interview.

" Laura…where were you on the night Joshua West was murdered?"

Laura didn't answer. She had been with Morag for most of the night. They still hadn't told anyone about their relationship. Not that mattered now.

" Ms. Tate." Peter said impatiently, " It would help our investigation a great deal if you were honest with us."

" Just let me ask this first…if I told you….it won't leave this room?"

" Its all confidential." Peter assured her.

Laura took a deep breath." I was with Morag Bellingham-all night." She felt strangely calm as the truth slowly came out. " You see Detective, we've been in a relationship the past couple of months. Or was." She added, " We've broken up since then."

Peter tried to comprehend this information. Morag Bellingham in a relationship with a woman? He never thought Morag….went that way.

" So you lied about your alibi."

" Only to protect our secret. Morag didn't want the whole town knowing about our relationship."

" And you are choosing to tell me _now_?"

" It doesn't matter." Laura said softly, " nothing does."

" I'll have to confirm with Mrs. Bellingham about this but otherwise thank you for telling the truth."

Laura nodded, " Can I go now?"

" Of course."

Laura turned to leave, " Promise me this stays confidential?"

" Absolutely." Peter assured her.

Morag didn't like it, but she had to go down to the station for further questioning. On the way, she got a couple of weird looks from two women. She glared back, wondering what on earth was that about? Maybe it had something to do with Alfred being back.

" I have just interviewed your alibi." Peter began.

" My…alibi?"

" Laura."

" Oh, yes." Morag sat primly in her chair.

" I know about her little trip to the council chambers. She also tells me she was with you all night. As long as you confirm this is true, then you two are off the hook."

Morag stared at him, her face going ashen, " She told you…_what?_"

" That you were in a relationship with her but since has ended. Is this true?"

Morag's blood went cold. She could not believe what was hearing.

" Morag?"

" Yes." She whispered, " It's true. But its over."

Peter nodded, " Thanks."

Morag left the station, stunned. How could Laura betray her like this? Maybe this was her way of getting revenge?

Morag set her jaw as she stalked back home. If she ever saw Laura again, there would be hell to pay.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Laura glared back at a couple of women as she made her way to the diner. It was the following afternoon and lunchtime. Jacob was in school and she had the afternoon to herself.

For some reason she's been getting odd looks from strangers around town. She entered the diner and ordered a pasta salad from Colleen.

" Colleen?" she waved her hand in front of her face, " Earth to Colleen?" she had no patience for this woman. She was staring at her like the other people.

" What is wrong with everybody today?" she demanded, " I'd like a pasta salad. Takeaway."

" Of course. Coming up." Colleen said and hurried back into the kitchen. After awhile, Colleen returned with her lunch, Laura paid for it and headed out the door. On her way to the apartment, she saw Morag coming towards her.

Oh no. Laura sighed. She reminded herself it was a small town and she was bound to bump into her every now and then.

" We need to talk." Morag said to her tersely.

" I don't have time to-"

" You will listen." Morag interrupted. She looked furious. Laura winced. She knew what was coming.

" I cannot believe you told Detective Baker about us."

" I had no choice…I was being interviewed for a police investigation. I had to be honest." Laura defended herself.

" You've told him to punish me.-"

"Well, at least you know how that feels don't you?" Laura snapped. Then she turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

Jacob watched the principal as he surveyed the damage. He whirled to face the students, " When I find out who did this, there will be an immediate suspension!" he disappeared into his office.

Jacob followed Tim into the boys bathroom. He threw the cans into the trash can.

" Oh my God, did you see the look on his face?" Tim laughed and slapped his knee in glee, " I really thought he was going to have a heart attack!"

" Ok, now its your turn."

" My turn for what?" Jacob leaned against the sinks.

" I was going to think up all dares, but decided whoever completes a dare, gets to come up with the next one...its more fun that way." Tim grinned.

" Do I get to choose who does the dare?"

" No, we stick to the format of picking our names out of a hat." Tim paused, " Or maybe we can draw straws."

The rest of the gang arrived and complimented Jacob about his "art"

They decided on drawing straws and to Jacob's surprise, he got the shortest.

" Hey that's not fair." He complained, " I have to make up my own dare?"

Tim rubbed his hands, " When this happens, I come up with them."

Jacob sighed and threw down his straw. This sucks. He thought. He would have thought he'd have to do the second dare?

" Okay, what is it?"

Tim pulled out a packet of cigarettes from his back pocket. " I dare you to take a puff."

Jacob winced, he hated smokes. He hated the smell.

" Aw, what an easy dare." David complained, " For all we know, he might actually smoke!"

" Ah, but there's a catch." Tim said as Jacob gingerly pulled one out of the packet. Tim handed him a lighter.

" Of course there is."

" He has to smoke it-on the beach."

" But…its banned." Jacob pointed out.

Tim smiled wickedly, " That's the dare."

* * *

Jacob sat on the beach and lit the cigarette. It wasn't the first time he's tried them. His best mate from his old school smoked them and he's tried one and decided they were not for him.

He inhaled and immediately gagged and started coughing. After the first hurdle, he puffed away. Several beach goers walked by him without a second glance.

The cigarette tasted awful, he felt nauseous. He stared at the butt. It was still long…it felt like it was going to last.

" Jacob? What on earth are you doing?" a voice shrieked at him and he cringed. He actually thought the voice belonged to his mother. He turned and saw it was Colleen Smart.

_Oh no_. he groaned inwardly. One of the biggest gossips in town. He was really in for it now.

" Having a smoke. What does it look like? Wanna puff?" he held out to her.

Colleen waved it away, " Don't you know smoking on this beach is banned?"

Jacob stared back with an innocent look, " Actually I did not know that. I thought beaches are public places?"

" Well they are, but here in Summer Bay we banned smoking years ago. You could get quite a heft fine if you get caught." Colleen paused.

" That won't happen if we kept quiet now right?" Jacob smiled charmingly at her.

" I'll let you off the hook this once…because you are new here and didn't know the rules." Colleen's nose wrinkled, " But please put that thing out. You are far too young to be smoking them."

Jacob stubbed it out into the sand and showed her the wet butt. " Happy?"

" Yes. Don't let me see you with smokes again young man." Colleen gave him a warning look before toddling off. He stuck his tongue out at her but was glad he got caught. He didn't want to take another puff of that "filthy thing".

* * *

Kath sauntered along the beach after watching the exchange between her nephew and that old biddie Colleen Smart. She was quite surprised to her nephew smoking. She smiled when she caught him sticking his tongue out at the woman when she turned her back. He was feisty, her nephew.

_It will be tough making him think you are his mother_. Kath told herself as she held onto her hat when the strong sea breeze threatened to whip it off her head. _Kids have a natural instinct when things aren't quite right. He's going to be hard to fool_. She straightened her shoulders determinedly. _But Laura's friends will be easy, they are so gullible and trusting. _

It was time. To put her years of hard work and practice to the test. There was no room for any foolish mistakes.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

They drew straws again and this time David got the shorter one.

" Ok, your dare is to…"

" What?" David demanded. He knew Jacob didn't like him and was dreading his dare.

" To kiss Colleen Smart." Jacob finished. It wasn't a great dare but it was the only thing he could think of at short notice.

" Ewww, gross!" Travis shrieked as the others laughed.

" Aw, easy, I can just give her a peck on the cheek." David shrugged, acting like it was no big deal, but deep down he was disgusted.

" Not on the cheek…on the lips…and in front of everyone." Jacob held up his phone, " I'll have my camera ready."

Tim sniggered and slapped David on the back.

David made a face. Jacob was a dead man for making him do this.

" I'm not doing it." He declared, folding his arms suddenly.

Tim's eyes narrowed, " Dave, you know the rules."

David sighed. He didn't want out of the group. There was no way out of this. He glared hatefully at Jacob before marching up to the diner.

The group watched as David marched up to one of the tables where Colleen was serving. He tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around with a inquiring look.

He leaned forward and kissed her lips. She reeled backwards and stared at him.

" What…what are you doing David?" she spluttered as he finished the kiss with a loud smack.

She heard kids laughing behind her. Jacob Tate was amongst them. She's seen young Jacob hanging around with those troublemakers too often.

The kids left and she toddled towards the counter. Some other customers were sniggering and she ignored them.

Irene Roberts grinned at her, " Tim Morally and David Young up to their old tricks again Colleen?"

" Yes." Colleen replied, " Did you know Jacob is friends with them?"

" Yes I did."

" Shouldn't we tell Laura her son is involved with the bad crowd?"

" They are troublemakers but I don't think they are bad…"

" Oh yes they are. I think they are the ones who vandalized the school lockers the other day." Colleen sighed, " I think we should let Laura know. Jacob has a good head on his shoulders."

" Its not our place to tell her Colleen. We should mind our own business." Irene said with a pointed look when one of Colleen's gossipy friends rushed up to them.

" You'll never guess what I heard!" June Walters exclaimed breathlessly.

Irene winced, she didn't like June. She was a sixty year old widow who had nothing else better to do but to gossip and spread rumors about people. She was convinced she was bad as Colleen and Madge put together.

" What?" Colleen asked trying to show she wasn't interested, but she was all ears.

" It's about Morag Bellingham." June whispered and Colleen looked up eagerly. Irene groaned. She looked like a puppy with a bone.

" Morag has recently been in a relationship." June went on.

" She has? She hasn't mentioned to us. I wonder who he is." Colleen mused.

" Morag wouldn't mention it to us because its none of our business!" Irene snapped as she wiped the counter.

" Its not a he." June corrected Colleen.

" Excuse me?" Colleen said, taken-aback.

" Morag's in a relationship with a woman!"

Irene stared at June. She had no idea Morag went….that way. Morag was very private about her personal life.

" A woman!" Colleen exclaimed.

" Keep your voice down." Irene hissed. She felt sorry for Morag. It was no wonder Morag kept it quiet.

" Who is it?" Colleen demanded.

" I don't know the whole details Colleen. Butt I'll try and find out."

When June left, Colleen turned to Irene, " Now I know why Morag's never been in a relationship since her marriage broke up."

Irene nodded. Poor Morag. Her private life was going to be all over town within hours.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

" Who's the other woman then?" someone asked Colleen Smart. It was a few hours later and just as Irene has predicted, the news spread around like wildfire.

" No one knows." Colleen replied, " it could be anyone. But it's not me." She added quickly in case the stranger had the wrong idea. Then she noticed the woman was writing in a notepad and asked who she was.

" A reporter for Summer Bay newspaper. I am sure the readers would be very interested in hearing about Mrs. Bellingham's life. She's very high profile you know."

" Morag wouldn't like it ." Irene who was listening in chimed as she glared at the reporter, " don't you have anything better to do than to report about someone's private life?"

The reporter opened her mouth to say something but Irene beat to it, " Unless you're going to order something, I want you to leave."

" I'm just doing my job." The reporter whined before leaving.

* * *

Morag was at home doing some paperwork for a recent court case when someone knocked on the door. She looked up to see a woman she's never seen before.

" Can I help you?" Morag asked.

" I'm from Summer Bay Courier and was wondering if you'd like to talk about the recent news."

Morag frowned, " Recent news?"

" People are talking about your life Mrs. Bellingham. They would be interested in hearing about your recent relationship…"

Morag went white. So everyone knows. It only took a day.

" Get off this property before I call the police." Morag warned the woman, " I will not be answering any of your questions." She paused, " And if I do see anything about me in the paper, you'll have me to answer to."

The reporter knew Morag wasn't someone to mess around with. She left quickly.

_Wonderful, this day keeps getting better and better_. Morag thought.

* * *

Jacob arrived home and found his mother working on the laptop. " You'll never guess what I heard!" he greeted her, going to straight to the refrigerator.

" What?" his mother asked absentmindedly as she scanned an email.

" It's about Morag Bellingham. She was in a relationship with a woman." He told her. Laura's fingers froze over the keyboard.

" D…do they know who the other woman is?" she asked trying to sound nonchalant.

" Nope. We just know Morag was involved with the woman for a couple of months. Something happened and they're now broken up." Jacob shook his head, " I never knew that about her. Did you?"

" How would I know?"

" Because the two of you were once friends." Jacob frowned, " Come to think of it, I haven't seen her over here lately."

" We had a falling out." Laura said and decided not to say anything more. In case he put two and two together. Jacob disappeared into his room and Laura leaned back against the sofa. She wondered how Morag was feeling.

_She might not even know_. Laura told herself. _As long as no one realizes who the other woman is, I am safe._

_

* * *

_

Amanda Vale entered the apartment and surveyed the kitchen. It was still damaged by the fire Joshua West caused it. She grimaced, it looked terrible and wondered why she was still living here.

Because you can't afford anything else. She reminded herself and went into the study. She grabbed files that contained papers of the Project 56 and a manila envelope fell out of the stash and land at her feet. It had her name on it and she recognized Josh's handwriting.

She opened it and took out a few photos. Her mouth dropped open when she scanned them. They were of Morag Bellingham and some woman she didn't know in passionate clinches on the beach!

_I'll get that witch of my back once and for all! _Amanda thought stuffing the photos back into the envelope. _Thank you Josh!_

_

* * *

_  
Morag sighed when she Amanda at the front door. " What is it Ms. Vale?"

" Aren't you going to invite me in?" Amanda asked. Morag opened the door and Amanda entered the house.

" I thought you'd be long gone by now." Morag said to Amanda.

" Why do you think that?"

" With the Mayor now deceased, Project 56 has gone under. What other reason do you have to stay?"

Amanda ignored this. Morag was correct, Project 56 has gone under but it didn't matter. She got what she wanted.

Amanda threw down the envelope, " From now on Morag, you're going to back off."

Morag raised an eyebrow and didn't say a word. " What's this?" she asked picking up the envelope.

" Just a little something Josh left me." Amanda said.

Morag opened it and pulled out the photos. Amanda smiled when the colour drained from Morag's face. But she collected herself and glared at her.

" There is no use in blackmailing me Ms. Vale. Everyone already knows about my private life." Morag said triumphantly.

" Ah yes, but do they know who the other woman is?" Amanda asked and Morag kept silent.

" I guess not." Amanda waved a photo in the air, " If you don't leave me alone, then these photos would be in tomorrow's edition of the newspaper. Do I make myself clear?"

Morag narrowed her eyes. She refused to let this woman intimidate her. She could not believe there had been spare photos all this time.

Amanda put the photos away, " Do we have an agreement?"

Morag stared back at her coldly, " Yes." And Amanda Vale left the house. Morag sank down onto a chair and sighed. Her life would never be the same again.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

A couple of days later, Tim grabbed Jacob and pulled him aside. " I hope you got rid of the evidence." He whispered.

" Sure. Why?" Jacob asked.

" There's gonna be a locker search for the cans used on the lockers. Hyde is still mad that no one has come forward so he's organizing a locker search. I think its to punish us."

" He can't do that!" Jacob exclaimed, outraged. " Our lockers are private! He has no right!"

" I'm as mad as you are but he _is_ the principal. He's got every right."

" But I've got things in my locker I don't want anyone to see." Jacob protested.

" Then you better hide 'em in your bag." Tim said, " Because he's gonna check 'em in about twenty."

Jacob grumbled something under his breath as he opened his locker. His face went white when he saw the two cans stored on the top shelf. What were they doing here? He gotten rid of them days ago!

Someone's trying to get you into trouble! Jacob thought. Only his friends knew he was the one who did the graffiti, no one else. So it had to be someone in the group who broke into his locker and put them there.

_Who has it in for me?_ Jacob wondered as he hid the cans into his backpack along with a few other private items. He arranged his text books and Frisbee neatly before zipping his bag shut. _The only person who truly hates me is David the Loudmouth_.

The locker search begun and of course Hyde found no evidence. Jacob sighed with relief and during lunch time, threw the cans into the dumpster at the back of the diner.

He found David playing pool with two of his friends who weren't members of the group.

He shoved David against the pool table. " What's the big idea?" David protested, almost dropping his pool stick.

" You tried to have me caught out didn't you?" Jacob hissed as anger boiled over.

" I don't know what you're talking about."

" You put those spray cans back into my locker." Jacob said, " If Tim finds out about this, you are a dead man."

" Go ahead and tell." David said, " You don't have any proof that I did it." His eyes narrowed, " It could have been him for all you know."

" We both know it was you." Tim snarled as his fist clenched. He raised it to take a swing at the loser but one of his friends grabbed his arm.

" Back of mate," he said.

David's eyes glinted, " Let go of him and see if he can take me."

Jacob yanked his arm free and took another swing but David ducked.

" Oi! No fighting!" Alf Stewart declared, rushing forward to break the squabble. He grabbed the shorter boy's arm as he tried to take another swing at David Young.

" You are a dead man David Young." Jacob said his whole body trembling from anger. He then ran from the club.

" Who's that?" Alf Steward asked David, " I've never seen him around here before."

" Oh he's new. He moved here while you were…away." David replied as he straightened himself. Everyone knew Alf Stewart was recently released from prison and didn't like being reminded of that fact.

Alf decided to keep an eye on that new kid. David Young was really a good kid and he knew his father. He didn't like newcomers arriving and beating up the locals. It just wasn't on.

* * *

That night, Laura headed for Noah's Bar. Jacob was at home studying for a test and he more than capable of looking after himself. He's always been an independent young man.

She knew Morag wouldn't be around. The rumors were still running hot and Morag would be in hiding for a while until it was old news.

Alf Stewart was working behind the bar. It was the first time she saw in him in person. She's heard a lot about the man-from Morag and other locals.

She ordered her usual drink and went to sit on the couch and people watched. Beth Hunter came in and joined Alf at the bar. She was taking over his shift it seemed. Alf chatted to Beth while glancing her way.

Laura sent a text to her son making sure he was okay when Jacob walked in. She looked surprised to see him and asked what he was doing.

" I need a study break."

Alf looked up to see the woman talking to that kid. He had asked Beth if she knew her. The woman's name was Laura Tate and she was the young bloke's mother.

Laura sat down with her son. He was okay to be here because he was with a parent.

" Oh no." Jacob made a face when he saw Mr. Stewart walking over.

" What?"

" Mr. Stewart's on his way."

" So?" Laura said, " I've heard a lot about him…he's probably just going to introduce himself."

Jacob thought about earlier and winced.

" Are you his mother?" Alf asked, nodding at her boy.

" Yes I am. I'm Laura Tate." Laura held out her hand but Alf ignored it.

" Your son was at the surf club picking a fight with another kid earlier." Alf said, " I just want to say I don't tolerate fighting at my club."

" Um, I think you have the wrong boy Mr. Stewart. My son doesn't pick fights."

" I had to break it up before it got out of hand." Alf said, " Usually I don't like to interfere, but this a caution." He then went back to the bar.

" Jacob is this true?" his mother demanded.

Jacob lowered his eyes. " yes." He mumbled and she sighed.

" Jacob I'm surprised at you! What did this boy do to make you lose your tempter?"

" It doesn't matter." Jacob muttered, " I'm sorry it happened and it wont happen again."

" You've got your father's temper and you've always held in check."

" I'm sorry," Jacob apologized again, looking ashamed.

" You'd tell me if something is wrong wouldn't you?" Laura asked him. He always did in the past.

Jacob nodded and fell silent, " I'm going back home." He murmured. He said goodbye and shuffled off. Laura thought he looked embarrassed at being caught out losing his temper.

_I just hope he doesn't grow up and become his father_. Laura thought.

* * *

David Young walked along the beach as he glanced at his watch. He hurried his pace, he was late and his father would kill him for being late. Eric Young was a stickler for punctuality.

He didn't make it far when someone grabbed him by his jacket collar and hurled him face first onto the sand.

He grunted but wasn't winded, just surprised at the sudden attack. As he rolled over, his first thought was Jacob.

His attacker wore dark clothes and wore a cap that hid his face. His eyes widened with terror when he saw the knife in his hand. Jacob wouldn't go that far would he?

" Jacob, please." He started to cry as Jacob advanced slowly forward, " I promise I won't hassle you anymore. Just don't kill me."

Jacob (or whoever it was) stood silently, holding the knife threateningly. David then did the only thing he could think of, he opened his mouth and screamed.

It was then his attacker lunged, the knife glinting in the moonlight.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Beth and Tony heard terrified screams that pierced the night. They ran towards two people struggling in the sand. A black-clad figure ran off and as they approached, Beth saw it was David Young, trembling with fear, covering his eyes with his arm.

" Hey, mate?" Tony bent down to his student, " It's okay. The guy's gone."

David looked at them, his eyes wide. " A-are you sure?"

" He ran off…I think we scared him." Beth answered as they helped him up.

" He wanted to kill me…he had a knife." David shuddered.

Tony and Beth exchanged glances.

" Maybe we should take you to the police station."

David hesitated, " I won't be much help, I couldn't actually see him very well. I'd rather go home."

" But its in the public's best interests if they know a dangerous person is on the loose." Tony pointed out.

" I guess." David said and agreed to be taken to the police station.

" I didn't get a good look at him. He wore black clothes." David shrugged as Detective Peter Baker asked him some questions.

" How tall do you think he was?"

" About the same height as you." David said, " And I'm not even sure he was a he. The person could have been female."

Peter nodded, " and this person wore a cap?"

" Yeah but it was too dark to see what colour it was." David shrugged, " That's all I can tell you."

" I'll need you to call your father and ask him to come down here. Since you are under age, you need a guardian to sign some for you."

" Okay." The image of the knife lunching for him came flooding back. David tried to not cry.

" It's okay David," Peter assured him, " We'll get him."

" But I didn't give you much to go on." David whispered. They finished up and David's father arrived at the police station.

It was when they were filling out the forms David decided to bite the bullet. It might help the police.

" I think I may have some idea on who it might be." David declared, " but I might be wrong too. I don't want an innocent person go to jail."

" Just tell us anything that might help us. No matter how insignificant it might be."

David told him about his fight with Jacob earlier and how Jacob threatened him.

" All right thanks." Peter said. He knew it was very unlikely it could be Jacob. But Jacob has been through some things lately. It could never hurt to have him bought in for questioning.

* * *

It was almost nine am when Detective Baker went to the Tate's residence but no one was home. That's when he realized Jacob would be at school at this point of time.

So he drove to the school and went to the Principal's office to ask permission to speak to Jacob.

Barry Hyde looked very surprised and demanded to know what it was about.

" I'm sorry but it's confidential." Peter answered. Hyde asked his secretary to collect Jacob.

Jacob was in the middle of PE when Tony Holden pulled him aside, " Jacob, Mr. Hyde needs to see you."

He froze, dropping the ball, " But…I haven't done anything." He protested, swallowing. Hyde finally knows.

" Its not Mr. Hyde who wants to see you." Mr. Holden explained, " Go to the principal's office."

Right in front of the whole class, Jacob was escorted off the field and into the principal's office.

" I need to ask you a few questions." Peter told Jacob once the youth arrived.

Jacob stared at him and crossed his arms, " I'm not answering anything. I haven't done anything wrong."

" Where's your mother? She needs to be present during the interview."

" She's doing some errands. I can call her." Jacob said taking out his phone.

" Good. Tell her to meet us at the police station." Peter glanced at Barry, " You don't mind if I borrow him for awhile?"

Barry nodded and the they left for the station.

* * *

" You are where?" Laura was just climbing into the car after doing some grocery shopping. She had gotten a call from Jacob, he sounded a bit upset.

" At the police station. The police want to question me…Mum, I haven't done anything!"

" Then why do they want you?"

" I don't know." Jacob whispered.

" I'll be right over. Don't say a word til I get there." She hung up and stared at her phone. Perhaps they might need a lawyer? She dialed a number and a familiar voice answered.

" Morag Bellingham."

" Um…Morag. It's Laura." She stammered.

" Laura?" Morag sounded very surprised to hear from her. Laura did not blame her.

" My son's in some kind of trouble. The police want to speak to him and I think I may need a lawyer. Its short notice and…"

" That's quite all right. Are they down at the station?"

" Yes."

" I'll be right there."

" Thank you." Laura said and disconnected the call.

Morag drove to the station with mixed feelings. For the past few days she had been very hurt and angry with Laura…but she had struggled to hate her. Morag could never hate her. The truth was, she missed her and loved her more than she ever loved anyone.

_Maybe we can patch things up and put our relationship back on track?_ Morag thought hopefully.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Laura arrived at the police station the same time Morag did. They both looked at each other silently.

" Laura...we need to talk." Morag said finally.

" Now is not the best time."

" I know…afterwards."

Laura nodded, " We need to clear the air between us." She said.

" We will talk…later." Laura walked inside the station and Morag followed.

" Jacob, you ok?" Laura asked her son once she saw him. He nodded and she turned to Peter. " Just what is this all about? You have no right questioning my son! He's only fifteen years old!"

" Age does not matter in a police interview." Peter replied bluntly.

Morag put a hand on Laura's arm and gave her a look that clearly meant, _calm down. Don't make things worse for Jacob._

" Last night, David Young was attacked on the beach." Peter began and looked straight at Jacob, " Do you know anything about it?"

" No, it's the first time I've heard of it." His mind whirled at the news. Someone attacked loudmouth David! But who? He was not very popular at the school. A lot of kids thought David was a snobby jerk.

" He was attacked and he believes his attacker was _you_."

" Me?" Jacob stared at Peter, " but why would he…I mean, he doesn't like me and I don't like him, but why would I attack him?"

" He says you threatened him earlier. Why?"

" I was angry…I got angry and I hit him…but I didn't mean any of it." Jacob's hands felt cold and sweaty. He wiped them nervously on his jeans.

" What was the fight about?"

Jacob thought quickly. He told them about the graffiti in the school and how David planted the cans in the locker to frame him. He lost his temper and hit him but that was all. He didn't attack him on the beach.

" And besides, I was at home last night."

" At 9pm?"

" Yes." He glanced at his mother, " Tell him Mum."

" That's right. Jacob was at home." She nodded.

" All right." Peter paused, " You must let Barry Hyde know that David was the one who vandalized the lockers at school."

" O-Okay." Jacob said nodding.

* * *

After the interview, Morag and Laura went back to Laura's apartment to talk. They chose her apartment for privacy.

" Do you know?" Laura asked Morag, " Do you know that everyone…_knows_?"

Morag nodded, " Yes, I've been laying low. Apparently I'm hot gossip." She shook her head, " I am thinking of going back to the city for awhile. "

" I think that's a good idea." Laura agreed and for a moment, Morag looked hurt. Then the hurt look quickly disappeared.

" There's something I need to tell you….before you hear it from someone else." Morag said, " Remember those photos of us?"

" How can I forget?" Laura sighed, " Thank God we got rid of them before they circulated."

Morag cleared her throat, " Um, they weren't all quite destroyed."

" W-what do you mean?" Laura stammered.

" Apparently there were still some copies…and Ms. Amanda Vale has them in her possession…of all everyone in this town, she has to have them!"

" How did she get them?" Laura knew Amanda Vale by sight but has not actually met the woman.

" I think Mr. West gave her copies." Morag said, " Amanda blackmailed me…she warned me to back off or she'll send them to the newspaper. Then everyone will know you are…were…the other woman."

" Unlike you Morag, I don't care if people learn I was the other woman. _I_ was all for telling people about us but you wanted to keep us quiet. " Laura shrugged.

Morag opened her mouth to retort but held her anger in check. It won't do any good to go off the rails now. She wanted to patch things up with Laura, not make it worse.

" Unless the people in this town accept us, I think we may be in for a rough ride." Morag took a deep breath, " I also want you to know, I still care about you. More than I ever thought I would. I would like us to start over again…"

Laura stared back at Morag. " I'm still hurt at what you did, but I realize I have to see things in your perspective. You were told Sam had zero chance of waking up. The doctors had been wrong and it wasn't your fault." She trailed off before continuing, " I see that now. Sometimes you have to lie to protect the ones you love."

" I'm glad you finally-"

" I want us to start fresh. But on one condition."

Morag nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

" That we tell people about us. It may be hard and as you said we could be in for a rough ride. But if we stick together and commit ourselves, people may learn to be not so narrow-minded." Laura then smiled and took her hand, " and Amanda Vale can go to hell."

Morag smiled at that last comment. Before she could say anything, Laura leaned forward and kissed her.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: **there won't be any chapters up for awhile as I'm going away for the weekend and won't be back til at least Monday-Tuesday the latest. Thanks for the reviews, I'm very surprised that you guys like this fic!**

**To _I Love Music_: who do you think attacked David? Share us your opinions, I'd love to hear them! **


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

The phone next to them rang and Morag disentangled herself from Laura's embrace. They were lying together on the couch and have been for at least a couple of hours.

Morag straightened her blouse and looked at the phones on the coffee table. " It's yours." She said as Laura sat up.

Laura answered it and talked with Jacob for awhile.

" He's going to be here soon." Laura said hanging up, " Do you want to stay?"

Morag glanced at her watch, " No, I have a few things to do so I better get home." She stood up and picked up her glasses and handbag, " I'll call in the morning."

" Don't forget what we talked about." Laura reminded her.

" I won't." Morag promised. They said goodbye and left.

* * *

Jacob was on his way home when he was shoved from behind. He managed to regain his balance before falling flat on his face. He whirled to face an angry David.

" Why did you tell them I was the one who damaged the lockers?"

Jacob shrugged, " Why did you tell them I was the one who attacked you?"

" Because you did!"

" You have no proof…and besides I have an alibi. The police checked it out and I'm in the clear."

" Well…you have no proof of me doing the damage to the lockers." David narrowed his eyes.

" Then I guess were' even." Jacob pointed out. " So what happened with Hyde?"

" He's having me clean up your mess. He's also given me a month detention. He's not suspending me. I can't believed that they took your word over mine without any proof." David was so angry and frustrated, he wanted to lash out. But it would just get him into more trouble.

" Just wait til Tim here about this."

" What do you mean?"

" Well, the rule is, if someone squeals on someone else, then they are out." David said, " I can't wait to see the back of you Jacob." Then he turned and marched off.

Jacob was going to go home but he had to get to Tim first before David did. He found him in the surf club arguing loudly with Alf Stewart. Alf gave him a threatening glare before leaving.

" What was that about?" Jacob asked Tim.

" It doesn't matter. What's up?"

Jacob told him everything.

" He actually thought that _you_ attacked him?"

" Yeah. I had no choice but to tell the cops David tried to frame me. I didn't know what else to do." Jacob looked pleadingly at Tim, " I hope you don't kick me out…it's all a big mess."

" We'll let this one slide for now. No offense or anything but you don't have the guts to attack anyone…it must be someone else. David's not very popular you know. He's just trying to lay blame on you 'cause he hates you."

" I know." Jacob said, thankful Tim was being nice about it.

" Want to shoot some pool?"

" No…I told mum I'd be home in ten minutes. See you in school tomorrow."

" Okay. I'll be thinking about David and his future with us. And I'm also thinking of disbanding the dare club."

" Why?"

" I'm getting bored with it."

" Don't give it up…I think it's a cool idea."

" I'll think about it." Tim said then his eyes lit up, " Did you hear about Morag?"

" Sure. Everyone's talking about her and the other woman."

" I wonder who it is?" Tim's always had a vendetta against Morag. " I'm going to find out who it is…want to help?"

Jacob nodded, " You still thinking of ways to get revenge after what Morag did to your dad?"

" Yeah. And this news might be the answer. I'm going to hit her where it would hurt the most. "

* * *

" Sit down." Laura patted the couch and Jacob joined her. " There's something I need to tell you about."

" What?" Jacob asked nervously. Had she somehow found out about him and the lockers?

" I suppose you've heard about Morag?"

" Yeah. Morag and the mystery woman."

Laura swallowed, she wondered how Jacob would react. Would he even understand? After all, he was only fifteen. But Jacob was more mature than most fifteen year olds. She decided to just bite the bullet.

" The other woman Jacob…is me."


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Jacob stared at his mother, trying to absorb what she had just told him. Now everything made sense…he now realized why his mother kept seeing Morag even after the custody hearing was well and truly over. The late nights at Noah's Bar, the phone calls, and the falling out between them.

And all this time…how could I have been so stupid? Jacob wondered. " Mum…why didn't you tell me?"

" Because…I didn't think you would understand." She said slowly, " that you would feel embarrassed-"

" For goodness sake, " Jacob interrupted, " Give me a little more credit Mum! I am a city boy, not a narrow-minded hippie! I have a more open mind than any of the people here. I can't believe you don't trust me."

" Jacob, this doesn't have anything to do with-"

" Yes it does. If you trusted me, you would have told me you were in a relationship with Morag a long time ago." Jacob stood up quickly.

" Jacob, please-" but he ignored her and headed for his room, slamming the door.

Laura sat back and took a gulp of her coffee-which had gone cold. She was surprised at her son's reaction. She had thought he'd be too embarrassed to talk about her love life.

_What he said was right, you need to give him a little more credit_. Her face burned with shame, _you should have trusted him straight off the bat_.

* * *

Morag sat at the table, finishing some paperwork for an upcoming court case when her brother walked in, holding a newspaper and a takeaway coffee. 

" I wasn't expecting you home until late," Alf said in surprise.

" The client cancelled on me at the last minute." Morag explained as she stacked her papers in a neat pile.

" Oh…well, just to let you know, the town is still gossiping about you."

Morag slowly took off her glasses, " Alfred, do I really care what other people think of me?"

" I suppose not." Alfred agreed, " But you are worried about what it might do to your reputation as a high-profile solicitor aren't you…you can't fool me Morag."

" You're right, it does concern me a little bit. But if my colleagues don't care about my private life, then there won't be a problem." She scrutinized her brother for awhile and Alf knew what was coming.

" And what about you Alfred?"

" What about me?" he asked.

" How do you feel about…the current situation?"

" I was a bit surprised but afterward I got over it. Your private life is _ your_ private life. You can do what you like and if no one else likes it, then its their problem."

Morag nodded, she knew this was going to be his reaction, she was merely testing him.

Unlike some _other_ certain people she knew.

" I think I might know who this other woman is." Alfred said.

" You…how did you know?"

" I kind of put two and two together and it all fits. Its Laura isn't it?" he asked and she nodded.

" Why did the two of you break up?" Alfred asked, surprising her with the question.

Morag told him what happened, " I'm not proud of what I have done, but I did it to protect her."

Alfred nodded.

" And now?"

" Now…we're sorting things out." Morag said, " Taking one day at a time."

Alfred then remembered the time Morag told him of her friendship with a woman named Laura while she had been visiting him in prison…and how her eyes would lit up when she talked about her. Morag had been happy…happier than he had seen her in a long time.

Morag's mobile rang then and she answered it as he disappeared upstairs.

" You told your son?"

" He took the news ok, but he was upset I wasn't trusting of him in the first place."

" So…he accepts us?"

" More or less, yes." Laura paused, " Listen, I have an idea that will put Amanda Vale in her place…."

* * *

Amanda got a surprise when she received an unlikely visitor. It was a woman named Laura Tate. Amanda didn't know her but has seen her around. 

" I know you know." Laura greeted her as she barged in.

" Come in if you'd like." Amada said wryly. This woman reminded her of Morag…they both deserved each other.

" I know what?"

" That I'm the other woman." Laura said, " Hand over those photos. Our private life has nothing to do with you."

" I do not care if you know….the point of all this is, no one else knows."

" Actually, that's not true. Everyone knows." Laura smiled sweetly, " So you might as well hand them over."

Amanda sighed and went to get them. Before she did however, she asked, " How do I know you're telling the truth?"

" Ring up Alf Stewart and find out for yourself. Or you can even ring my son."

" Your son knows?"

" Yep."

Amanda knew she was wasting her time hanging onto these photos. They would all be on Morag's side anyway if she did try and circulate them. She handed them over.

" Thank you." Laura started to leave but turned, " Oh and Amanda?"

" Yes?"

" Go to hell."

* * *

Alf found Laura in the diner, having dinner on her own. Her son wasn't anywhere to be seen so he took the opportunity to speak to her. 

" Listen…I know that you are Morag's partner." Alf said, " And I just want to know…I'm glad Morag has finally found someone. Its been years since her divorce and you are the first one who has truly made her happy."

Laura blushed, not quite knowing what to say.

Alf stood up then, " That's all I wanted to say. And if no one else the idea of you and Morag, then it them who has the problem."

" Thanks Alf." She smiled.

" Morag's not one for sentiments and neither am I. But I do know this-that woman loves you. Don't throw it away over a few tiffs." With that parting show, he left the diner.


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

Kath stared at herself in the mirror as she imitated her sister. It was perfect, she has mastered her sister's body language, mannerisms, and her personality. She almost believed she _was_ actually Laura.

_Its not long now_. Kath thought as she brushed her shiny brown hair. She had to get her once long brown hair cut to match her sister's style. It had to be the right length, the right style. _Just be patient and your turn will come. You will get the life you deserve_. She wiped off her red lipstick-Laura never wore much makeup. She straightened her turquoise silk shirt and black Capri pants, exactly like the ones she saw her sister wore today. She had gone shopping and have replaced her entire wardrobe. Her sister preferred casual dress-things she felt comfortable in.

Kath picked up her hand bag-which was a leather backpack. Identical to the one Laura owned of course. She gave herself a confident smile before leaving her apartment. It was the first time she's ventured out without her baseball cap and sunnies.

Kath entered the diner and went straight to the counter. Colleen Smart was at the counter. _Colleen Smart, Summer Bay's Resident Gossip and Busybody_.

" Good afternoon Laura." Colleen greeted her, " We have just baked some apple and cinnamon muffins…I know they are your favourite."

" I'll take one." Personally she couldn't stand muffins.

" And here's a blueberry chocolate chip one for Jacob." Colleen said as she handed her the takeaway bag.

At that moment, two strangers walked in and stared at Kath. Kath bristled and glared back. They walked away, whispering to themselves.

" I'll have one coffee please."

" Takeaway?"

" Yes please." Kath would have liked to stay but couldn't risk the chance of her sister walking in. She was taking a big gamble now just by ordering.

Colleen got her coffee and Kath left the diner. That was when she got an idea. She got into her car and drove to her sisters apartment. From her vantage point, she caught a glimpse of her sister and Morag Bellingham walking down the stairs. Her eyebrows shot up when Morag kissed Laura on the lips before climbing into her car and driving off.

Kath knew all about Morag's affair with her sister and they had broken up…and now it seemed they were together again. Kath cursed herself for being away during that time, but she had urgent matters to attend to.

A few minutes later, Laura got into her own car and drove off. Kath got out and headed for Laura's apartment. She took a key out of her purse, slipped it into the lock and pushed the door open.

" Hello?" she called out. It was Friday and Jacob was away at school but he would home in less than two hours. It gave her the perfect opportunity to explore the apartment. After all, this place would be hers soon enough.

And what an apartment! Tastefully decorated with modern décor and plush white furniture…it even had a fireplace. Her sister was obviously very wealthy…and yet she still had a part time job as a freelance writer for newspapers and magazines. Kath knew being a freelance writer didn't pay all that much so there was no doubt her sister was left a considerable sum of money from their late father.

Kath walked through the living room and into the hallway. The first door was the bathroom, the next one was Laura's. It was the biggest room of the whole place with a king sized bed, LCD TV, maple oak furniture and a laptop computer resting on a corner desk. The carpet was lilac and felt so soft underneath her feet. She peered through the window, she had a view of the hills.

She began rifling through Laura's drawers and found something that would help her immensely-Laura's journal. She opened it to page one, it was dated from Christmas last year. She skipped several entries to the day she and Jacob moved to Summer Bay. She read a few entries until she run out of time. She pocketed the journal and left the apartment, vowing to spend more time there.

* * *

" I'm going to Tim's tonight." Jacob told his mother. He was still sulking about the other night and has barely said two words to her since.

" Before you go…I really want to apologize-"

" Save it , I don't want to hear it." Jacob snapped.

" There's no need to speak to your mother like that," Laura retorted, " I am trying to set things right."

" Can't it wait until I get back?" Jacob asked, grabbing his backpack and heading for the door.

Laura grabbed his arm, halting him in mid-stride, " You will sit down and listen to me Jacob David Tate."

Laura told him her reasons for keeping her relationship a secret and asked what he would do if he was in her shoes.

He dug his toe into the carpet, feeling a bit ashamed. " I would keep it a secret too." He mumbled. He looked up, " I'm sorry Mum. I didn't mean to go off the rails. It just…you hurt me when you kept it from me."

" I know and I'm very sorry." Laura hugged her son, " Friends again?"

Jacob nodded and returned the hug. The anger he felt was long gone. He never stayed angry at his mother for long. But that still didn't mean he liked her with that witch Morag Bellingham. Something had to be done about it…but what?

Jacob left then and Laura received a call from Morag. Laura gleefully told her she had the apartment to themselves. Morag was pleased about the news and told her to wear something nice…they would be going out for dinner. They made arrangements for Morag to pick her up about 7pm.

Laura went into her bedroom and stopped in her tracks. For some reason she had an eerie feeling that someone has been in here.

Don't be silly. No one has been home and Jacob hardly ever comes in here. He respects my privacy. But as she looked around, the feeling had gotten stronger.

She shrugged and tried to dismiss the feeling as she went into her dresser drawer to get her journal…but it wasn't there.

_Now don't panic, it has to be around here_. She searched her bedroom, getting panicky by the minute when she practically empted her drawers and closet trying to find it. She looked in the other rooms but her worst nightmare was confirmed, her journal-filled with imitate thoughts-was gone.


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Laura stared at herself in the mirror. She wore something simple but elegant, a red silk dress. She hadn't worn a dress in a long time. She dug into her wardrobe and found a pair of black low-heeled pumps to go with it. She brushed her hair and was basically ready to go. She grabbed her purse and waited for Morag to pick her up.

They went to an Italian restaurant in Yabbie Creek. It was wonderful spending time with Morag, with no one judging them.

They left the restaurant around 9pm, arm in arm. As they walked out the door they heard a loud stage-whisper, " So that's who the other woman is."

Morag froze and looked around but couldn't see anyone she knew. She continued walking out, holding her head high.

Laura closed the door and Morag went to turn the kettle on. Laura did another search and still no journal.

" Are you all right?" Morag asked her as she watched her girlfriend rifle through the drawers in the living room.

" Something important has gone missing," Laura explained, " Its vital I must get it back. I can't have just lost it…its always been in my bedroom."

" What?"

" My journal." Laura bit her lip, " You may think it sounds silly, but my journal is private and if anyone reads it…its like an invasion of privacy."

" It's not silly at all. Where did you have it last?"

" In my room."

" Than perhaps you put in your handbag by mistake or its in the car…"

" It isn't. I checked." Laura sighed, " The only explanation I can come up with is Jacob. But there is no way Jacob would steal it."

_I don't know about that_. Morag could not help but think. _Jacob blew hot and cold and there's no telling what that boy is up to. _

" I don't think a stranger would break into my apartment and steal my journal. So Jacob must have…I don't want to blame him though. We've just been through an argument…" Laura trailed off, deep in thought.

Morag bought their cups of coffee and distracted Laura by pulling her into an embrace…

* * *

" Can I ask you something?" Tim asked Jacob as they sat in their room and waited for the others to show. Everyone was coming, and even David. Tim had something in store for David. They were going to humiliate him before officially throwing him out of the gang. It was what he deserved.

" What?" Jacob asked as he looked through Tim's massive CD collection.

" Why don't you like being called Jake? When I first called you Jake, you nearly decked me one…and people call _me_ a bully."

" It's what he used to call me." Jacob explained as he put on a Eskimo Joe CD.

" Oh, you mean your dad?"

Jacob nodded and the subject was dropped. Tim knew not to press when it came to Jacob's dad.

The other arrived and they all donned jackets before meeting David at the beach. David was waiting for them, looking worried.

_So he should be_. Jacob thought as they circled him.

" W-what do you guys have planned for me?" David demanded, trying to sound tough but he was literally trembling.

" Jacob, it's up to you." Tim reminded Jacob.

" He's going to do a nudie run."

There was a long, stunned silence. " You've _got_ to be kidding me." David finally said.

" He has to run through the surf club, Noah's Bar then finish at the diner." Jacob tried to hid his grin. This was going to be great. And he had bought his camera with him.

" _Fine_." David said through clenched teeth. So they were going to publicly humiliate him before banishing him. His worst nightmare was about to come true. He stripped , leaving his clothes in a heap on the sand.

Jacob took out his digital camera and clicked. Oh wonderful, they were going to take photos.

David did his run, much to the disgust and amusement from people. He finished at the diner, running through it.

" Stone the flaming crows, put some clothes on lad!" Alf Stewart shouted at him before he ran out, puffing slightly from the exercise.

David ran back to the beach and put his clothes back on hurriedly, close to tears. He wasn't about to let them see him cry. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

" Give me your arm band." Tim instructed and David handed him the black arm band, worn by everyone in the group. He tore it in half and threw it into the water.

Without another word, David walked off, without a backwards glance.

Kath walked from Noah's Bar and was about to head for her car when she heard a couple of women laughing. She knew them as Beth Hunter and Irene Roberts. Not close friends of Laura, just mere acquaintances.

" Oh hi Laura," Irene greeted her before Kath had a chance to duck into the car. She swore under her breath before plastering a smile on her face.

" Hello Irene…Beth. What's so funny?"

" Oh we just saw one of the boys do a nudie run through the surf club. Colleen Smart almost had a heart attack when she saw him."

" Who?"

" David Young…one of Tim's mates." Irene paused, " I think they have some kind of dare thing going on. "

" Oh. Well I better be going." Kath smiled at them before climbing into her car. As she drove away, she felt…exhilarated. This was easier then she thought it would be.

Kath was about to unlock the door when she saw it was already unlocked. She frowned, pushing the door open. She could have sworn she locked it.

Someone's in here. She thought as she grabbed a kitchen knife. She went into the living room and froze.

" What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded the intruder.

" Looking for you Katherine." The intruder replied. He was calm, despite the knife in her hand.

" You shouldn't be here."

" And neither should you." The intruder reminded her.

" How did you find me?"

" It was easy…I knew this was the first place you'd look up when you got out." The doctor replied, " I've seen the room…it's not going to work you know."

" It is going to work-my plan is foolproof. No one in this stupid town knows Laura well enough…." She tightened the grip of the knife as she advanced towards the doctor.

" What about her son? Think you're going to fool him?" the doctor wanted to know.

" Yes!" Kath screamed loosing control .She made a lunge for the doctor and he fell backwards. The knife fell to the floor. But the doctor was dead.


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Kath took several breaths as she stormed back into her apartment. After getting read of the body, she went into the bathroom and washed her hands, watching the clear water turn red. She was furious, who did that doctor think he was, breaking into her home and invading her privacy? Thank goodness she got to him before he told anyone about her.

Unless…they were ALL looking for her like he was and knew just where to look? She stared at herself in the mirror. They can't be looking for her…she was released from the hospital on good behavior, they have no reason be worried!

_You're safe_. Just keep and eye out for anyone from the hospital. Kath assured herself as she dried her hands. She noticed there were a few bloodstains on her shirt. She ripped it off and threw it into the trashcan.

* * *

The following morning, Jacob and Tim sat in computer studies talking in low voices. Tim had just told Jacob he hasn't seen David yet.

" No whispering in the back row!" their teacher snapped, clapping once. Jacob straightened and stared at his computer monitor, trying to figure out the morning's exercise…when a picture of David running naked through the diner popped up on the screen-in full view.

" Eww!" one of the girls exclaimed, " David's on my screen in the nude!"

" He's on _all_ the computers." The teacher exclaimed in disgust, " Who is responsible for this?"

There was silence. Nobody was going to own up. Tim glanced at Jacob with a little knowing smile. This was Jacob's last revenge on the guy-it was obvious. But how did he put it on a computer so that it would show up on all the computers in the lab? He was one smart dude-Tim admired him for it.

A few of the kids chuckled. Someone knocked on the door then and the teacher answered it. It was the Principal, and he was angry.

" Who is responsible for putting that…image on the school's server?"

" Is that how they did it?" The teacher asked Barry Hyde.

" Yes, he made it so it shows up on every computer screen in the school." Hyde looked around at the room, " Jacob and Tim. Come to my office."

Jacob had no idea why Hyde signaled them out from the rest of the class, but they followed Barry into his office.

" We don't know how it happened." Tim protested, " Why would we put a photo of him in the computer network?"

" To get some kind of revenge maybe?" Barry studied each boy in turn. He knew David was their friend and this was obviously some kind of prank.

" I'll find out who did this. First the lockers and now the computer network. When I find it out who is responsible, it will be immediate suspension. You are dismissed."

" Good job mate." Tim told Jacob on their way back to class.

" What do you mean?" Jacob asked innocently.

" I know its you who did it…don't try and deny it. It's your final revenge right?"

" Maybe…maybe not." Jacob shrugged.

" Well, I thought it was pretty cool. If only David was in our class, I would have loved to see his face."

" It's not the end of it." Jacob couldn't help but say slyly.

" You have other plans for the poor guy?"

" It's what he deserves." Jacob said firmly.

* * *

Jacob and Tim went to the diner for lunch. Tim noticed a few kids were looking at something on the bulletin board and laughing. Tim wandered over to have a look-it was an A4 sized colour photograph of David-in the nude on the beach.

" Jacob, you are cruel!" Tim said laughing as Jacob grinned.

" Here he comes." Someone stage-whispered. They looked up to see David walk in. He looked okay, he probably didn't see himself on a school computer or he wouldn't have showed up at the diner.

" What's everyone looking at?" David demanded Tim who simply ignored him. David looked over his shoulder and went white. For a minute Tim thought David would faint.

" Who did this?" David yelled, loosing his control. He ripped the photo down and tore it into shreds. He glared at Jacob, " It was you wasn't Tate? You were taking photos of me last night."

Jacob just shrugged, " It's what you deserve." He told him, echoing his early comment.

David stormed off. He hated Jacob Tate. Hated him with every bone in his body. He'll get his own revenge one day.

* * *

David staggered out of the boys toilets, trying to stem the flow of blood pouring out his nose. He wiped his sleeve across his eyes, they felt sticky with the cut on his forehead. His whole body hurt and knew he'd be black and blue in the morning. He leaned against a wall and the world spun dizzily around him-then he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Tim and Jacob sat in Science and noticed David not turning up. Jacob wasn't surprised. If it had been him, he'd be lying low too.

At the end of school, someone ran up to them and asked if they heard the latest.

" No, what?"

" David got beaten up!" the kid said breathlessly, " It happened outside the surf club. He's in a bad state…had to go to hospital."

" Who beat him up?" Tim asked curiously.

" Dunno." The kid shrugged and ran off to tell the next group of kids. Tim turned to Jacob.

" What…you think _I_ did it?" Jacob exclaimed.

" It's possible." Tim's eyes widened. Who was this guy? He's changed quite a bit from the nerdy kid who first came to the Bay, " You were away for a bit during PE."

" I went to the toilet." Jacob's eyes narrowed, " I did not beat him up. I got my revenge."

" Okay, okay." Tim held up his hands in surrender. But he'd be watching Jacob very carefully from now on.


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

That night, news spread around the Bay like wildfire-David Young had died in hospital. Tim found Jacob in the diner and told him the news. " How did he die?" Jacob asked.

" It says in the paper, he was suffocated." Tim said, " so he didn't die from his injuries…he was killed."

Jacob glared at Tim, " And you think I did it don't you?"

" I didn't say a word," Tim shrugged.

" But you're thinking it." Jacob said, pushing his plate away. Everyone knew he and David hated each other. So it wouldn't be long for the cops to haul him down to the cop shop to question him.

Tim slid into the booth and swiped one of Jacob's chips. " So anyway, the funeral's next week. The whole school's going to have a memorial service for him."

" But why? It's not if nobody liked him."

" That doesn't matter." Tim said, " I'm not going, are you?"

" I think it's better if went...if we weren't at the memorial service, it might make us look guilty."

Tim frowned, " I hadn't thought of that."

Later that night, Jacob arrived home to find his mother on the couch. Morag wasn't around-for once.

" How was the diner?"

" Same as always. Did you hear the latest?"

" If it's about Morag-"

" It has nothing to do with her. It's about David."

" Your friend?"

" He was never my friend. He got beaten up and he died in hospital tonight."

" Oh, the poor kid. The poor kid's family…such a waste of life." Laura murmured.

Not really. Jacob wanted to say but held his tongue, " He didn't die from injuries…he was killed."

Laura stared at him in shock, " Who would want to kill a fifteen year old boy?"

" He wasn't well liked Mum…he had a lot of enemies." Jacob told her.

Laura glanced at her watch, " I might go for an early night. You'll be ok?"

" I'll just be watching TV. Good night."

The next afternoon, Jacob went to school, Laura was alone. She dialed Morag's number and they made the usual arrangements. She disappeared into her bedroom and Laura sent Morag a text message. They've been spending quite a bit of time together. She had gotten an idea that she and Morag could go away for a weekend. There was a long weekend coming up. She went to her corner desk and opened her drawer. She looked down and gasped-there was her journal. Right where she left it.

_It couldn't have been here all this time_. Laura thought, picking it up. _I searched the whole place for it. I looked in this drawer…didn't I?_ She turned around and gasped, dropping her book. She was staring into a face identical to her own.

" Hello mirror image." Her twin greeted her and smiled.


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Laura walked backwards and bumped into the sliding door that lead to the balcony. She had nowhere else to go.

" What are you doing here?" she whispered, hand to her throat.

Kath stepped closer and took something out of her pocket. Laura stared at it, it was a knife, its blade still had blood on it. Which meant, Kath had killed before.

" I came to get back what's mine." Kath said, " so if you cooperate, this should go smoothly."

" What should go smoothly?" Laura demanded.

Kath just smiled and the last thing Laura saw was Kath's fist flying at her face. Then there was nothing but darkness.

Kath stared at the still form of her sister, panting. She went to the kitchen and cleaned her knife until it was blood-free. She stuck it in the butcher block with all the other knifes and eyed it. No one will notice a thing. She then went back to the living room, her sister was so still, Kath thought for a minute she might be dead. She knelt and checked her pulse-there was one but it was faint. She smiled to herself as she dialed a number.

" Yes?"

" It's done. You can take her away now." She told her accomplice.

" And if I refuse?"

" We've been thought this, if you back out now, I will hunt you down and kill you. Not only that, I will kill everyone you love." She let the threat sink in for a moment.

" All right…I'll be there soon."

" Hurry, we don't want the son coming and finding his mother like this." Kath reminded her accomplice before abruptly hanging up.

Ten minutes later and no more, her accomplice arrived. They hid Laura and Kath went over the plan one more time. Her accomplice left with her sister.

* * *

Kath went into the bedroom to change. She brushed her hair and took off her nail polish, lipstick and mascara. She then dialed a number. 

" Hello sweetie." She said sweetly. She had Laura's voice down to a tee.

" Hello," Morag replied, surprised but pleased to hear from Laura so soon. " Anything wrong?"

" Oh no, I just wanted to hear your voice…and I have a great idea. Do you think you can get this weekend off?"

" I might be able to pull a few strings…why do you ask?"

" I thought we could go away for the weekend…it's a long weekend. And Jacob might be able to stay with one of his friends…or even at Irene's. I'm sure he won't mind."

" All right, I'll try and organize it, but I can't promise anything."

" That's fine." Kath agreed readily. They said goodbye and hung up. Now the real test was about to begin…

" Hi Mum," Jacob greeted his mother, who was sitting on the couch watching TV. Which was surprised, she usually worked at the laptop in the afternoons for the magazine.

" Hello Jacob." She patted the space next to her, " Sit down, I need to talk to you."

" About what?" he asked cautiously. Did she suspect him too?

" Just sit." And he did.

" How would you feel if I told you Morag and I might be going away for the weekend?"

Jacob groaned, " Do we really have to discuss your love life? It's kind of…gross."

" We'll be in the middle of nowhere with no communication to the outside world. So I need to know if you'll be ok staying at your friends or even at Irene's?"

" I'll stay at Tim's His mum loves having me over, she says the place isn't so quiet when it's just her and Tim." Jacob said, " I'll go ask her for permission."

" You do that." Kath nodded, Jacob had accepted his mother's relationship better than she thought. When he headed for the kitchen to call Mrs. Morally, she hid her smile. The first hurdle was successful…Jacob fully believes she was his mother.

But it wasn't time to finish Laura just yet. She still had to get over the second hurdle…fooling Morag Bellingham.


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

She wanted to stretch her legs to badly. They were getting cramps. She has been in a fetal position for awhile now. She knew she was in the trunk of the car but had no idea where she was heading.

The car stopped suddenly and the trunk popped open. It wasn't Kath but someone entirely different. The accomplice wore a balaclava. How could Kath have an accomplice? Was Kath that determined to take her life and assume it as her own?

_She can't fool the ones you love…Jacob and Morag will know she is not you._ She tried to assure herself as the accomplice landed down and roughly hauled her out of the trunk. She landed in a heap on the ground and refused to move.

The accomplice grabbed her arm and lifted her to her feet. " I wish you would cooperate," the accomplice grumbled, " It would make things easier on both of us."

Laura glared at the accomplice, " What would you get out of this?"

The accomplice didn't answer, lead her up a gravelly, narrow path. They seemed to be out in the middle of nowhere, there was nothing but trees and bushes for scenery. Ahead of them was a cabin. The accomplice unlocked the door and shoved her inside. The cabin was actually clean inside with nice wicker furniture. It was someone's private property, probably used for holidays.

" Why is she doing this?" Laura demanded Kath's accomplice, " She can't possibly think she can fool everyone."

" Her plan is foolproof." The accomplice replied expressionless, " She has everything planned down to the last detail. She's taking back what's hers…that's what she told me."

" Taking back what's hers?" Laura's face went white as realization dawned on her.

" Yes." The accomplice nodded and pushed her down onto the couch. The accomplice made sure Laura was tightly bound and taped her mouth. " I'm sick of hearing your voice."

All Laura she could think of was Jacob and Morag. They were in danger and did not know it.

Kath frowned at Colleen who was staring at her as she entered the diner. " Laura, I'm glad I've caught you." She said and Kath relaxed slightly. She should stop feeling so paranoid.

" What is it Colleen?" she asked.

" I just wanted you to know that…some people around here might not be comfortable with the idea of you and Morag Bellingham." She whispered.

Kath glared, " Other people are uncomfortable or is it just _you_ that's uncomfortable with the idea?"

" I didn't say that-" Colleen protested.

" Well, everyone can mind their own business. My private life is just that-private. Understand Colleen?" she demanded coldly, her eyes narrowing into slits.

Colleen stared at her, shocked by her sudden arrogance. Laura never used to be arrogant before.

" Yes, I understand." Colleen murmured.

" Good. And if people around here don't like us together, then everyone can go to hell." Kath added and left without even taking her order.

Colleen looked flustered as Morag walked up to order a coffee. " What's with you Colleen?" Morag demanded, not that she cared.

" It's Laura, she was just in here and gave me an earful." Colleen whined as she made the coffee.

" What did you say to her?" Morag asked sharply.

" How do you know I said anything?"

" Because I know Laura. You must have really upset her if she was rude to you." Morag said, " What did you say?"

Colleen winced and told her. Furious, Morag slammed her handbag onto the countertop, making Colleen jump.

" Colleen Smart, you really don't have much of a life if you keep gossiping about other people's lives." Morag railed, " If people around this town don't accept us, then that's their problem."

" That's what she said." Colleen said huffily.

" And she's right. Forget about the coffee Colleen." And with that, Morag stormed out of the diner.

She met Laura at the apartment, still fuming. " Has Colleen gotten to you too?" Laura asked sympathetically as they greeted each other with a kiss.

" That woman!" Morag said, " Apparently everyone is talking about us and is uncomfortable with the idea. Sometimes I really hate this town."

" So do I." Laura said, " which is why I really want us to get away for the weekend."

" Oh, I have the weekend off. Where would you like to go?" they started discussing several places and Morag was starting to warm up to the idea. A weekend away with her girlfriend was just what they needed.

Laura woke up and rolled over onto her back. She had fallen asleep on the couch. The room had gotten dark so she guessed it was late afternoon. She wondered if Kath's accomplice would return to finish the job? She knew she must start thinking of ways to escape.

_She's taking back what's hers_. The revelation whirled around in her mind. Jacob! She thought, don't be fooled by that woman! She's not your mother! Look into her eyes and you will see.

If she ever got free, she vowed to tell Jacob the truth-the truth about his parentage.


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Birds were chirping and their chirping woke Laura. She blinked, rolled over onto her back. Her body ached, and her mouth was dry. She more thirsty than hungry. Her hands were still tied behind her back and her ankles tied together. They were numb from poor circulation. She managed to sit up and the room spun dizzily around her. The door opened and in stepped Kath's accomplice. The door opened and the accomplice walked in, wearing the balaclava.

" Please," Laura croaked, " Let me go."

" I can't Laura." The accomplice replied, " You _know_ that."

" Then…untie me."

" And what makes you think I'll do that?" the accomplice demanded, " Don't play me for a fool."

" It appears that we are in the middle of nowhere…so where I would I run to? And even if I _did_ try and run, you'd catch me in a flash."

" Do not patronize me," he growled.

" I'm not patronizing you. You are bigger and stronger than I am. Please untie me…I won't go anywhere. I've gone completely numb."

The accomplice hesitated before slowly untying the ropes. Laura immediately began flexing her hands and rubbing her ankles. The accomplice then sat down opposite Laura.

" Who are you?" Laura finally asked as she searched the room.

" Someone who wants to help your sister. Katherine really had it bad when she was growing up. I've read her case, your family never cared for her."

" You're making Kath sound like the victim here," Laura pointed out.

" That's because she _is_ the victim. When I read what you and your brother has done to her, I wept. You and Cameron are cruel. How could you have done what you did? She's your sister for God's sake! Family!"

" We thought it was necessary…and I never regretted it since."

The accomplice shook his head, " She will have her revenge. I will make sure of that."

" Then why haven't you killed me yet?"

" I'm waiting for orders.."

" What are you, her servant? You don't have to follow orders." Laura frowned,

" What are you getting out of this? When the cops find out you will go to jail because you'll be an accessory to murder."

" All my life I wanted to help people and I'm doing that right now." The accomplice said, rubbing his face through the balaclava. The darn thing was itchy.

" How can you call this-"she gestured to herself-"helping?"

" Not you," the accomplice snarled, " Katherine. I'm helping her righting a wrong." He stood up then and towered over her, " And I'll relish in killing you Laura Elizabeth Tate."

Laura recoiled. How did this man know her full name?

" I told you, I know everything about Katherine, you and that brother of yours. I've read files. She's told me things too. Things you've probably forgotten."

" I'm not the bad guy here!" Laura shouted, standing so fast, the man actually took a step backwards.

" Kath's clinically insane. She's seen psychiatrists, and was admitted to a mental hospital. How can you refer her to as a victim? Do you know what she has done to me?" Laura yelled, trying to get through to this man, " Probably not. She's only told you about herself." She rolled her eyes, " That's typical of Kath."

" She did tell me you would call her the bad guy," the man answered slowly, " she said you would say things you're saying right now."

Laura didn't know who this man was, but he was twisted. It was obvious Kath had brainwashed him somehow.

Don't think, time to act now. Laura told herself. She grabbed the lamp that sat on a table next to the sofa. She smashed it into the man's face and he roared with pain as glass got into his eye.

While he was distracted, Laura wrenched open the door and fled out into the woods.


	18. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

With her whole body aching, Laura ran headlong into the woods. She had no clue where she was but knew had to get away.

Her hand brushed her thigh as she ran and she felt a lump. She frowned and checked hr pocket-her phone was still with her! The accomplice forgot to check her pockets!

"Yes!" she whispered. She glanced over at her shoulder as she turned it on. She missed two calls, both from Morag and a message from Jacob. She ignored them and dialed Morag's number.

_The number you are trying to reach is out of range, please try again later_. The recorded message told her bluntly.

_No! please no!_ she thought and tried again…she was about to give up the second time, but the phone on the other end started ringing!

She punched the air in triumph and stopped for a brief moment to catch her breath. A voice answered and she babbled, " Morag, the woman you are with-"

"This is the phone of Morag Bellingham. I'm unable to take your call but if you leave a message I'll get back to you."

"Morag, the woman you are with is not me. It's my sister and she's planning on taking over my life. Please _please_ believe me when I say this, but you and Jacob are in danger."

" Right now I'm running from her accomplice. I don't know where I am. But hand Katherine in to the police." She paused, " Or better yet, call the River Creek Mental Hospital in the city. They will tell you everything. She wasn't meant to be out just yet…she escaped." There was a beep and she glanced at her phone. The battery was about to die.

She heard a noise behind her, it sounded like a gunshot. " Laura!" a voice roared, " There's no where to run. Give up now!"

"Did you hear that?" she said into the phone, " The accomplice is-" there was another beep and then nothing. Her phone died.

_Please get my message_, she implored and continued to run until she tripped over an exposed root and fell, sliding down a short embankment. She knocked her head against a rock and everything went dark.

-------------

Jacob neared the car and stared at the front window. Someone had written: woman lover in felt pen. It was obviously aimed at his mother. He went back into the diner and asked Irene quietly if he can borrow some rags and window cleaner.

"Someone graffitied our car," he explained when she asked why. She nodded, she knew the people of this town –mostly kids-would tease Jacob about his mother and Morag. When she had learned who the other woman was, she was surprised but accepted it. She didn't care about Morag's relationships, as long as Morag was happy, that was the main thing right?

Laura got up from the table and joined her son, " Ready to go?" she asked, smiling at him. Irene peered closer at the other woman. There were dark circles under her hazel eyes and there was no sparkle in them-in fact, the eyes were dull and lifeless. Perhaps the past few weeks have caught up with Laura and she was getting no sleep. It was best not to comment on it though, Colleen had warned Irene, Laura had been in a bad mood lately.

"Um." Jacob glanced at Irene.

"What's wrong?"

"Come and see." Jacob sighed. He had hoped to get rid of it before his mother saw it. Lately his mother's been a little on edge. He reluctantly lead her to the parking lot and gestured to their car.

Her eyes darkened, " Just ignore them. The people of this town are ignorant, narrow-minded and disrespectful." They cleaned the markings off before climbing in and driving to school. Jacob waved goodbye to his mother as Kath drove off.

------------

Kath met Morag at her apartment. They greeted each other with a kiss before going inside.

" I can't stay all day," Morag said apologetically, " I have a meeting with a client in the city this afternoon."

"That's fine," Kath said frowning a little. Was Morag using this as an excuse to get away from her? Kath had warmed up to Morag-Kath could see why her sister loved this woman.

Morag took her phone out of the bag as Kath made them coffee. Morag had missed a call and listened to voicemail. It was a garbled message broken up with static. Morag replayed it and listened a bit more carefully. She could only make out: " –not Laura, don't know—am—police—River Creek Mental Hospital-Kath—taking over--" and that was it. The voice sounded vaguely liked Laura.

Morag stared at Laura, " Laura…did you call me earlier?"

"No, why do you ask?" Kath asked.

"No reason." Morag sat down on the couch. She remembered hearing the name Kath in the message. Kath being Laura's twin sister and something about taking over?

Morag sat up suddenly and glanced at the woman who was making their coffee.

That woman wasn't Laura, but Katherine.

It made sense, it also explained Laura's sudden erratic behavior. Why hadn't Morag noticed it before?

The colour drained from Morag's face. How long has this woman masqueraded as Laura? Last weekend, Morag had slept with one of them-but who?

"What are you staring at?" Laura-or Katherine-demanded.

"Um, nothing." Morag stood up, " Listen, may I take a rain check on the coffee? I just realized there somewhere I have to be."

"Sure," the woman shrugged and walked Morag to her car.

-----------

Morag entered the police station and asked to see Detective Peter Baker. She relayed him her fears.

"What's her full name again?"

"Katherine Cooper. I remember Laura telling me she was in River Creek Mental Hospital. If you check there, they might tell you she's escaped."

Peter nodded, " Are you sure about this Morag?"

"Absolutely. That woman is _not_ Laura."

Peter had learned Kath had an apartment under her real name. He went to check that out with Morag. He entered one of the rooms and stared at the wall. It was covered with photos, newspaper articles dedicated to Laura. Her life was on this wall.

"Morag," he called and she appeared. Her hand flew to her mouth, " Oh my god." She gasped.

He turned to her, " Do you have any idea where Kath would take her?"

" I remember Laura telling me about a family holiday cottage down south but-"

"It's out only lead," Peter nodded, " I'll send a unit out there right away."

"She left a message on my phone but I could barely hear it." She gave it to him for a listen.

" I made out the words accomplice-" Peter said, " so Katherine is not working alone."

"There's someone else you can call who might help."

"Who would that be?" Peter asked as he called the station for backup.

"Her brother, Cameron."

20 minutes later, 50 year old Cameron Cooper entered the police station and saw a red-haired woman waiting by the reception.

"Morag?" he greeted her and she nodded.

"I'm glad you can come down. We just got a call from the hospital-apparently your sister escaped several months ago and no one notified your family of it."

"Why?" Cameron demanded. He knew someday Kath would seek revenge.

" I don't know…maybe it's the accomplice's doing. She's not working on her own. Do you have any idea who would be helping her?"

"No…but she's a manipulator, she's probably blackmailed nurses or doctors. It could be anyone."

--------------

Laura opened her eyes and stared up at the man. His face twisted into a sneer and she recoiled. " It's you," she gasped.

Dr.Ian Middleton smiled, " Yes,"

"But…why?"

"Morag destroyed me. So I thought I'd hit her where it would hurt. _You_." Dr. Middleton smiled again, " It's pretty obvious that woman cares about you."

The police car came to a stop outside the cottage. Peter and two other cops made a beeline for the door.

"If you're going to kill me," Laura challenged him, " Do it now."

Middleton snarled and lashed down with the knife, grazing her arm. She yelped as it pierced her skin. She rolled and drop to the floor, lashing out with her foot. He went for her again, this time the knife embedding into her ribs. She screamed in pain and slumped to the ground.

The door to the cottage flew open as police streamed in. Peter pinned Middleton against the wall and cuffed him.

"Middleton you are a under arrest!" he shouted. " Where is Katherine?"

"I'm not telling you…I have rights."

"Take him away." Peter ordered. He knelt down next to Laura and called an ambulance. Blood was soaking into her blouse, " You'll be ok, just hang on." He told Laura. Then he called Morag.

They went to Laura's apartment, but Katherine was nowhere to be found.

Morag tried calling Jacob but he was not answering his phone.

Jacob stared at the woman who he thought was his mother. How could he have not known? His aunt Katherine had impersonated his mother and fooled him. Tears welled into his eyes.

"Don't cry," Aunt Kath snapped, " if you cooperate, then you won't get hurt. Understood?"

"W-where are you taking me?" Jacob demanded. Kath didn't answer as they sped out of Summer Bay.

**  
**


	19. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Laura tried to sit up in bed, but Nurse Julie Cooper gently pushed her back down and was joined by Dr. Rachel Armstrong. They had to get her into emergency surgery, she was losing a lot of blood.

Morag rushed inside, the doors swinging wildly behind her. " Laura?" she peered down at her lover, " Is she going to be okay?" she asked the nurse and doctor as the orderlies transferred Laura onto another bed.

Dr. Armstrong used her penlight to study her eyes. Laura was fading in and out of consciousness and was mumbling incoherently.

" Laura, can you hear me?" Rachel asked her and she felt the patient squeeze her hand. Julie applied more pressure to her knife wound. Blood was seeping through the cotton pads.

" Is she going to be ok?" Morag asked again, impatiently.

" She's going to need surgery to stitch up her wound." Rachel replied, " She's lost a lot of blood in a very short time. The knife was deeply embedded into her rib cage."

Morag nodded silently. When she learned it had been Middleton, she wasn't surprised. She destroyed Middleton and he made her pay by hurting the one person she loved the most.

_If she doesn't make it, he would have won_. Morag thought grimly as they wheeled her into theatre. Rachel told Morag to stay outside and Morag tried calling Jacob. His phone was off.

Morag called Dan Baker, he was one of Jacob's teachers. Dan promised to find him, and call her back.

A few minutes later, Dan told Morag Jacob was seen leaving the school with his mother and was seen driving off. They had been arguing.

" That woman he was with isn't his mother," Morag informed him.

" But-"

" Laura has a twin sister named Katherine. Katherine had some absurd idea that she was going to murder Laura and take her place. Laura is now in hospital and now it appears Kath has abducted Jacob." Morag sighed, " Thank you Dan. I will inform Peter. She won't get very far." She hung up and Peter walked into the hospital. She told what happened.

" We have every available police officer looking for her. We've had a few sightings of her car, he will be found."

" I don't think Katherine would hurt Jacob. It wasn't he she was after."

Peter nodded, " How is Laura doing?"

" She's undergoing surgery as we speak."

" I cannot believe we've all been fooled by Katherine." Peter shook his head in amazement, " Those two are completely identical. I can't see any differences."

" The only different is Laura is sane. Katherine isn't." Morag said.

----------

Meanwhile, Jacob looked over at his Auntie Kath. She was staring grimly at the road ahead of them. They were in now in the city. He wondered how long it will be until someone found them.

Then he found the courage to ask her, " What are you going to do to me?"

" You've got to understand I am not going to hurt you." Kath replied absently, " I'm just taking back what's mine. That's all."

" W-what's going to happen?"

Kath smiled at him then, " We'll be starting our new lives together Jacob. Nobody will take you away from me again."

Jacob stared at her, trying to work out what she meant. Kath put her foot down and they sped down the road. He grabbed onto the dashboard as the car skidded a little. Surely someone would have realized Auntie Kath had kidnapped him and they have put an alert out. If a cop would pick them up for speeding, then he would realize he was the kidnapped kid and would help him. Jacob stared out of the window and silently began to pray.

----------

Peter ordered Jack Holden and Lara Fitzgerald to find Jacob. He waited at the police station and an hour later, Fizti radioed in.

" We have spotted them going over 90 kms in an 80 zone."

" Hurry." Peter urged them.

Jacob craned his neck when he heard the sirens. Auntie Kath glanced through the review mirror and snarled. How they have found them already? She cried out in desperation and slammed her hands against the wheel, startling the boy.

She put her foot again and Jacob braced himself when they went around a sharp bend. Kath lost control of the car as they went down an embankment. Jacob cried out in terror as a tree loomed ahead. Kath swore as she swerved, managing to avoid it. The car came to a complete stop and she revved the engine. Beads of sweat dripped down her forehead as she turned the key. Nothing.

" C'mon!" she wailed, " I can't go back! I _won't_ go back."

Jacob undid his seatbelt and before she could react, he pushed the door open and jumped out of the car, his feet landing in mud.

" Jacob, no!" he heard her cry as he ran up the embankment. He waved his arms at the two police cars as four cops climbed out of their vehicles.

Jack reached him first. " Are you okay?" he asked the younger lad and he nodded.. He watched as they apprehended his aunt.

Lara Fitzgerald assured him he was safe. They took him back to the station and that's where he learned about his mother.

" She's in hospital Jacob. I'll give you a lift."

Morag stood up as they wheeled Laura out of the surgery. It's been over an hour.

" We've stopped the bleeding. She'll be fine. She's awake but she's still drowsy." Rachel told Morag as they wheeled her into a room.

Morag sat down next to the bed and took Laura's hand. Laura opened her eyes, " Jacob," she whispered.

Morag sighed, " There's been a development-"she began when she heard a commotion in the hall. She stood and looked out. Jacob had arrived with Peter and was demanding to see his mother.

Rachel lead him to the room. Morag was relieved to see Jacob safe.

" We've arrested Katherine. She won't be going anywhere them again." Peter assured him.

" I want to see her."

" I don't think it's a good idea-" Peter began but Morag glared. Peter reluctantly took her to the station where they were holding her.


	20. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Morag entered the interview room where Katherine sat at the table, handcuffed. Her expression was unreadable.

" Why?" was the first question she asked her.

" All I wanted was to take back what's mine." Katherine replied bitterly.

" And what exactly does _that_ mean?"

Katherine didn't answer, " Ask Laura. She knows."

" Just answer me this…was it you that time?" Katherine knew what Morag was asking, it was quite obvious.

" Who do _you_ think it was?" Katherine challenged. Morag was in no mood to play games. Katherine wasn't going to cooperate, so she left the interview room. _Well, that was a waste of time_. Morag thought.

---------

The following morning, Laura learned her sister was back at the hospital with better security being enforced. But Laura knew she hadn't seen the last of her sister.

Jacob sat beside the bed. It was nearly 9am, he was going to be late for school.

" I'm not going." He declared when his mother pointed this out.

" Yes you are. I'll be fine. Morag is on her way." Laura paused, " Rachel says I'll be going home in a couple of days. If the wound doesn't get infected. In the meantime, Irene says you can stay over at her place."

Jacob nodded, he didn't want to, but he will, for his mother's sake. From now on, he vowed to be a better son.

Jacob left for school and Morag arrived with Laura's toiletries, nightgowns a few other things.

" I really don't see how I should stay here…I feel fine." Laura protested as Morag deposited the bag on the floor. " I shouldn't be taking up this bed when someone else can use it."

" You just got stabbed," Morag reminded her, " you could have died. You're staying here…I'll make sure of it."

" Yes ma'am." Laura sighed. They fell silent and Morag watched her. She was wondering if she should tell Laura that it had been Katherine she had slept with and not her. She was furious with herself for not realizing she had the wrong sister. She should have known instantly something was not right. But at the time she didn't pick it up.

" Is anything wrong?" Laura asked her suddenly.

" No…why do you ask?"

" You've been quiet."

" I've got a few things on my mind that's all."

" I know what you mean." Laura sat up, and Morag straightened her pillows, " I think I should tell Jacob."

" Are you sure?" Morag stared at her, " You've been determined to keep it a secret…"

" I know but it'll make him understand why his auntie did what she…did."

Morag stroked her hand, " If you think it's best."

Laura nodded firmly, " He may hate me for awhile but he will come around. I know Jacob."

" I can get the paperwork from your apartment for you." Morag offered.

" Thanks." Laura felt tired but didn't want to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she could see that knife lashing down. Morag leaned over and kissed her before she left.

---------

Jacob arrived at the hospital straight after school. He had declined Tim's invite to hang after school. He preferred to spend time with his mother.

He was not happy to see Morag there. She was handing his mother a manila folder.

" What are you doing here?" he asked her grumpily as he took the nearest chair.

" I was just leaving. I'll see you in the morning." Morag didn't make a move to kiss Laura in front of Jacob. They've done it earlier. Morag left the room.

" I'm glad you're here. There's something I have to tell you." His mother began.

" What?" Jacob asked. His mother sounded so serious. He didn't like it.

" You might not like what you're about to hear. You might even hate me for it but in time I hope you will understand."

" Understand _what_?"

She handed him the folder, " Read these. They will explain everything."

He stared at her before opening the folder to the first page. It was his birth certificate. He'd never seen it before. He scanned the page and the colour drained from his face.

**JACOB DAVID TATE**

**BIRTH DATE: 14 MARCH 1991**

**FATHER: SAMUEL MATTHEW TATE**

**MOTHER: KATHERINE ELLA COOPER**


	21. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Jacob stared at the words. Katherine was his _mother_? That woman who lives in a mental hospital? The woman who had tried to murder his mother?

" It can't be true." He whispered.

" But it is, that is a legal document."

" If she's my mother, then you are really-"

" Your auntie." Laura smiled at him painfully.

" But…why?"

" You haven't guessed by now?" she asked him and he shook his head.

" Your mother was in a mental hospital when you were born. She was deemed an unfit mother, she would never take care of you. Samuel loved you more than anything in the world. He wasn't about to give you up, so we came up with the perfect solution-that I would adopt you. I never regretted it-not once."

" Even though I wasn't really your son?" Jacob asked.

Laura nodded, " I think of you as my son…no question about it."

" Why didn't you just tell me?"

" I didn't see any need to…until now. You must understand that your mother never wanted to hurt you. That was never her intention."

I'm just taking back what's mine. His mother's cold words came flooding back to him. Now it all made sense!

" She wanted to take your place…as my mother." Jacob realized, " She was taking back what's hers-me."

" She hated us when it all happened. She kept vowing she would get you back but at the time I never took her threats seriously. Now I wish I had though."

" Mum, you couldn't have prevented this. No one could have known her plans."

" At least one person did, that Dr. Ian Middleton."

" The one who was her accomplice?"

" He confessed everything. She blackmailed into helping him-at first. But when he read about her history, he decided she was the victim in all of this. That she deserved to have her son back and was determined to help her. He didn't care what happened to him, as long as she got you back."

" But even if she _had_ succeeded…what would have happened if Morag discovered she was actually you? It would have been too late…you'd be dead."

" Let's not dwell on that. It didn't happen. We caught her just in time. When we were younger, she'd pretend to be me without my knowledge and I used to wonder how I used to get into trouble sometimes."

Jacob nodded, " But I'm your son," he pointed out, " I should have known. That's all there is to it." He stood up then, " I'm getting something to eat…do you want anything?"

" No, I'm right thanks." Laura smiled at him. He seemed to have taken the news about his real parentage reasonably well, but perhaps it hadn't quite sunk in yet.

---------------------------------------

Jacob left and Morag returned before visiting hours ended. Laura studied her girlfriend, Morag has been pretty quiet ever since all this stuff happened.

" Nothing's wrong," Morag insisted when she asked her, " Really."

" Morag, you can't fool me. What's up?"

Morag sighed and rubbed her forehead, " I have a confession to make."

" Go on." Laura didn't like the sound of this.

Morag fidgeted, " A few days ago, you…or rather, Katherine stayed over one night."

Laura didn't even blink.

" I thought I was with _you_ Laura."

Laura stared at her. Morag slept with Katherine? Jealously swept thought her as she tried to not to think of the two of them together.

" I really am sorry, but I thought I had the right twin." Morag insisted.

" Get out." Laura whispered coldly.

" Laura-"

" Didn't you hear what I said? Get out."

Morag did as Laura requested. She leaned against the wall. She had really ruined things this time. And she knew Laura won't ever trust her again.


	22. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

Two days later, Laura was released from the hospital and went home. She was resting in the lounge when the phone rang.

" Yes?"

" Is this Laura Tate?"

" Speaking."

" I'm Mrs. Mirabelle Taylor and I'm the executioner for your late husband's estate." The woman told her coldly.

Laura gripped the phone tightly. She'd forgotten about Sam's will. He had drawn it up just before Jacob was born.

" I would like to speak to you and your son about the will."

" It may have to be postponed, I just got out of hospital-"

" I can meet you at your apartment," Mrs. Taylor interrupted.

" All right," they arranged a time and Laura hung up, feeling somewhat unnerved.

" Who was that?" Jacob asked as he bought a cup of tea to his mother.

" Your father's lawyer…she's coming over to read the will."

" Are you even up to it?"

" It's just a reading."

4pm came and the lawyer arrived on time. Laura let her in and limped slowly back to the couch.

" Did something happen?" the lawyer asked.

" It's a long story." Laura replied and they left at that.

Jacob was about to leave but the lawyer asked him to stay-the will concerned them both.

Jacob tuned out when the lawyer when over the boring stuff. His mother poked him sharply in the ribs and he sat up a little straighter.

" I'll now read out his will," the lawyer droned on, and cleared her throat, " I, Samuel Matthew Tate, will leave my son, Jacob David Tate, one hundred thousand dollars. He can do what he likes with the money."

The lawyer stopped reading and Jacob stared at her.

_So I get nothing_. It appeared Sam changed the will during their marriage and had left his money to his son. It didn't surprise her the least and she didn't care.

" Jacob, you've just become a wealthy boy." His mother smiled at him, " Congratulations."

" How much do you say it was?"

" One hundred thousand dollars. That's his investments he had over the years."

Jacob could scarcely believe it. He came from a wealthy family but the money had belonged to his parents, he never saw a cent. But now he finally had some money of his own-and he knew exactly what he wanted to do with it.

" If it's okay…I'll like to give half to my mother." Jacob told the lawyer. The lawyer raised her eyebrows but didn't say a word.

" Jacob, you don't have to do that." Laura protested, "I don't need the money."

" No you don't need it," Jacob agreed staunchly, " but you _deserve_ it. You've suffered a lot."

" I can arrange it," Mrs. Taylor put in helpfully, " What about the rest?"

Jacob hesitated, " I need to get something from my room first." He jumped up and disappeared for a few minutes. Then he returned with a couple of brochures.

" I want to go to boarding school in the city. It's won awards and everything-it has a great Science program." Jacob waited patiently as his mother skimmed through it. T

" Are you sure this is what you want?"

" We can use my money to pay for fees and stuff. I really want to go Mum."

" But…that means you'll be leaving Summer Bay."

The lawyer began gathering her stuff up together. She was finished her. She said goodbye to her clients and left.

Jacob turned back to his mother, " Mum, I'll only be in the city, not going to Perth! I can come back home during the holidays-the school is closed during those times."

" Well-"

" Please Mum? I think it's a good opportunity," Jacob knew he'd win his mother over with that line. He's been wanting to get out of this place since they arrived-and this was the golden opportunity. He had learned of the boarding school several weeks ago but thought it would just be a dream.

" I'll come with you." His mother decided.

" Where? To the city?"

" Why not? I have nothing to keep me here." Or no one. She added to herself.

" What about Morag?"

" We're finished." She told him and he was surprised at the news.

" So-"

" So, we're leaving Summer Bay." His mother declared. Jacob smiled to himself as she headed for the kitchen. Things were finally turning around-they were leaving this place-and Morag-for good..


	23. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

Laura stood in the living room, surveying the chaotic mess that has suddenly erupted. It's been almost a week since the reading of the will and already she had packed a few boxes. Jacob has helped a bit whenever he could. He kept lecturing her not to go overboard because she was still recovering from her wound.

She wrote _Kitchen Appliances_ on a box before grabbing an empty one from the pile. Give it another two days and they should be all done.

Jacob was leaving for the city tomorrow so he could start school on Monday. The principal was happy for him to start then as they've had a few drop outs and needed replacements. He had only missed three weeks of school and Jacob shouldn't have too much trouble catching up. She would head for the city during mid week-next Wednesday while she tied up a few loose ends.

_There is nothing to keep me here_. Laura thought. She briefly thought of Morag but the thought quickly vanished.

She supposed she should say goodbye to Irene, Beth and others but didn't really feel the need to-they weren't close friends, just people who lived in Summer Bay.

Her stomach grumbled and she decided to have some lunch at the diner, her fridge was completed cleaned out, so there was no food in the house.

You can't avoid everyone…you have to say goodbye to them. It's the right thing to do. She lamented as she headed out.

Laura was surprised to hear everyone already knew about her moving. Irene asked her about it when she ordered her lunch.

" It's all over town," Irene replied shrugging, " You must know how this town works by now. Someone says something to someone and it spreads…kind of like Chinese Whispers."

_You can't even have a private conservation anymore with someone listening in_. Laura thought, annoyed. It was no wonder Jacob always had a grudge against Summer Bay.

Laura left and a few minutes later, Morag entered the diner. She had seen her ex leave and had wanted to say something…but Laura just stormed on past as if she wasn't even there.

------------------

Morag ordered a coffee and sat at a corner table to read the paper.

An hour later, Irene watched Morag from the counter. Morag hadn't been the same since she and Laura had parted. Now she was sitting there, staring at the same page and not touching her coffee.

_I wonder if she knows Laura is leaving?_ Irene wondered. Morag had been a good friend to her over the past year and Irene wanted Morag to be happy-she _deserved_ to be happy.

Irene decided it was up to her to do something about it-she had to try.

Morag looked up to see Irene putting a muffin down-apple and cinnamon, her favourite.

" I didn't order this," she told Irene.

" I know…I thought you could use some cheering up." Irene replied brightly, " It's on the house."

Morag tried not to pull a face. She knew Irene meant well, but since when was it any of her business?

" Thank you," Morag picked at the muffin, she really wasn't hungry.

" Have you heard the latest?" Irene asked.

" What is it this time?" Morag asked, bored. She was probably still the main topic in everyone's conversations.

" Laura's leaving the Bay." Irene said and winced.

Morag glanced up, " When?" she asked tightly, without expression.

" Next Wednesday. Apparently Jacob will be starting boarding school on Monday-that one in the city."

" Irene, why are you telling me this?"

" I-I just thought you'd want to know."

" Why?" Morag demanded.

" Um…that maybe you can stop her from leaving." Irene paused, " You can tell me to pull my head in Morag, but nothing is really keeping Laura here. Unless _you_ do something about it."

" And why _should_ I do something about it?" Morag countered.

" Because you seem to be giving up. And giving up is not Morag Bellingham's style. I've learned in the past that if you really love someone, you have to fight for them." Irene then headed back to the counter and glanced back at Morag. She hoped her words got through to her…or Morag could lose Laura for good.

------------------

" I can't believe you're really going." Tim frowned as he and Jacob walked to his place after school.

" I know…I can't either." Jacob said, " and I can't wait. I've always wanted to leave this place, but mum didn't. Now she finally sees my way."

Tim kicked at the sand and didn't say anything. Without Jacob around, the Bay would become boring. His best friend was dead and Jacob was leaving. Why did everyone have to leave him? What has he done wrong?

You're a bully that's why, a little voice reminded him. " You will keep in touch won't you?"

" Sure. Emails and we can chat online." Jacob nodded. He'd actually miss Tim. Sure Tim had given him a hard time when he first arrived in the Bay but he had turned out to be a loyal friend. When other kids had hassled him about his mother and her choice of partners, Tim had stuck up for him.

" Cool." Tim grinned and they headed into the Diner. Morag Bellingham was there and Tim glared in her direction. He hasn't forgotten her, not by a long shot.

------------------

Time flew by and it was Wednesday already. Jacob was in the city, at the new school and he was loving it. He's already made a new friend- a girl this time. Laura hung up the phone and smiled to herself It sounded as though Jacob had a crush on this girl-her name was Rebecca.

The boxes were packed in the trailer she had hired. The furniture had belonged with the apartment. She left the keys on the counter for the landlord, grabbed her bag and headed out to the car park.

------------------

Morag Bellingham glanced at the photograph of herself and Laura. She had been tempted several times to rip it into shreds but always held onto it.

_Just admit it, you love Laura…always have_. Morag told herself. Irene's advice came flooding back and she wined. Irene was right, she had to do something.

" Flamin' mongrels." Alf grumbled as he entered the house carrying a newspaper. Things hadn't been going well for him since he got out of prison. He can't even go outside without getting a stare or two. It drove him mad.

His sister was standing near the table, gazing down at something. He tried to get her attention but was unresponsive.

" Morag?" he called again. She looked up this time.

" What?" she snapped, stuffing something into her handbag.

" What's up?" he asked her.

" Um….nothing. I have to go and…do something. I'll be back in a little while." Morag said and left.

Laura wasn't at her apartment, meaning she had just left. If Morag hurried, she could make it to the outskirts of the town.


	24. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

Laura sat at the picnic table, near the _Welcome To Summer Bay_ sign and ate her lunch. It was nearly 1pm and she was famished. Driving always made her hungry.

She popped the last bit of her ham and cheese sandwich into her mouth and studied the road map again.

--------------

Morag stared at the road ahead, it seemed endless. She had another half hour to go before she reached the very familiar-but tacky-welcome sign. She prayed Laura would be there, or at least on her way there. She kept a close eye out for Laura's car.

She was startled when she heard sirens behind her. She glanced through the review mirror and groaned, it was the police. What could they possibly want with her?

She reluctantly pulled over and waited til a police officer walked over to her car. She wound her window down and the officer poked his head through the window.

It was Constable Jack Holden.

" Good afternoon Mrs. Bellingham," he greeted her, " Do you have a minute?"

" I don't have a minute." Morag replied curtly. I don't have a minute to spare! She wanted to shout at him.

" Are you aware you were going over the speed limit of this area?" he asked.

" No I wasn't. I'm terribly sorry…I'll be more careful." Morag said, " Now, if that was all?"

" Actually, I have to write you ticket, it is the law." Jack pointed out as he opened a pad.

" Fine, just do whatever you have to do." Morag seethed, " but I need you to hurry. I'm in a bit of a rush."

He wrote her a ticket an she snatched it from him.

" Thank you."

" Have a good day." Jack said and didn't get a reply. Morag drove off-going the right speed limit.

--------------

Laura got up and stretched. She had a half hour break and it was time to get moving when her phone rang. It was her brother.

She told him the latest news and he preceded to tell her the latest of his news. He also added their sister was back in the hospital under 24 hour guard.

" I know it's not the last I'll see of her." Laura told him, " And I told Jacob the truth."

" You told him?" Cameron sounded stunned, " Whatever happened to the agreement that we were going to wait til he was eighteen?"

" I felt it was owed to him. It would explain to him why his mother did what she did. He was miffed at first but in the end understood."

" I guess it was the right thing to do." Cameron agreed, " so when are you coming to see us when you get back to the city?"

" After I've settled in," Laura told him, " I'd love to catch up with Linda and the girls." Linda was his wife, the girls were his three daughters.

" We'll invite you and Jacob over to dinner." Cameron said brightly and they began making arrangements. It was nice to be in touch with her big brother-the first time in a long time. Laura never had much patience for him; when they were growing up he had always been weak-willed.

She glanced at the road and saw a silver car heading her way. It looked very familiar. She frowned. It _couldn't_ be.

The silver car got closer and her face fell…it was Morag. She had found out after all and had come to stop her. Morag got out of the car and hurried over.

" I'm glad I caught you," Morag said, relief written all over her face, " I came to-"

" To stop me?" Laura interrupted, " I'm sorry but nothing you do or say will make me change my mind. I'm going."

" I came to apologize." Morag continued, " I should have realized I had the wrong twin that time. It was foolish of me and I'm very sorry I hurt you."

_Put yourself in her shoes_, Laura told herself and did. She winced, it wasn't Morag's fault. It never was. She had just been jealous and over reacted.

She told Morag this, " I'm sorry I got angry," she said and her face softened. Morag felt a small glimmer of hope.

" Do you forgive me?" Morag took her hands in hers and Laura didn't pull away. " Can we start over?"

" I'm not sure…there's been so much hurt, " Laura said softly, " It may be too late."

" It's never too late." Morag said and firmly believed this. Before Laura could utter another word, Morag put her arm around Laura's waist and drew her closer.

" I love you." She said simply before covering Laura's mouth with her own. Laura body melted, and so did her heart. She loved Morag-she never _stopped_. " I forgive you," she murmured between kisses, " I love you too."

They stood by the cars, talking things through.

" I'll delay a week," she told Morag, " while you finalize things in the Bay. Then we can both head for the city."

" You still want to live in the city…even though we are back together?" Morag asked in surprise.

" Of course. Jacob's there. Unless you don't want to leave the Bay?"

" No…I'll come and live with you and the City. I'm getting a bit tired of Summer Bay. A new start would be good for me too. As long as it's with you." Morag realized she sounded a bit mushy and her face flushed.

" All right then. In one week, we'll be living in the Bay-together."


	25. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

Jacob was not happy to hear Morag had weaseled her way into his mother's life.

" So, I'll be delaying the trip to the city for a few days."

" Why?" he winged.

" So Morag can finish things here." His mother sounded happy.

" Oh…well as long as you are happy." He said lamely.

Laura always put her son's needs first, but this time she felt as though she should put herself first for a change. Jacob didn't really need her anymore-he was at boarding school and living in the dorms on campus. She wondered why she was even moving to the city-he could always come home during weekends and holidays.

_Why am I leaving? Morag has family here_. _She's giving up a lot by coming with you-you owe her to stay._

Morag answered her phone and was surprised to find it was Bob Radcliff calling her.

" Why did you call?" she demanded him. She'd been doing some paperwork in the living room waiting for Laura to call.

" I called, because I want your help."

" With _what_?" she didn't like the sound of this.

" You want to find out who killed Josh West…well, I have the evidence. I was at the council chamber that night he was murdered."

" Doing what?"

" Taking photos like you asked me too. But not just of Josh…someone else left the offices that night. He's the killer."

" Are you sure?"

" Positive."

" And you want my help because…?"

" You want your named cleared don't you? I can give you these photos for three thousand bucks."

" Three grand!" Morag exploded, " I won't give that much to you Bob."

" Oh yes you will-if you wanna clear your name." Bob sounded pretty darn smug. He was right-the police still thought she had something to do with killing Josh-getting these photos will be just the thing to prove them wrong.

" How soon can you get the money together?" Radcliff asked her.

" I have three grand in the apartment safe…I can get it to you this afternoon."

" Good-meet me at the picnic spot on Gordon Street. And don't be silly enough to bring the cops-or I won't be a very happy chappy."

Alfred stood in the living room, puzzled. Morag had acted very bizarre when she left just now. He hope she was ok.

There was a knock on the door and he looked up, " Laura, come on in." he greeted her.

" Hi Alf. Is Morag home?"

" Actually, she just left."

" She did? Do you know where she went?"

" No-she left in a bit of a hurry." Alf explained, " do you want to wait for her?"

" Thanks-we were meant to meet here-why would she take off like this?" she asked as Alf made them both a cuppa.

" I have no idea." He was about to add Morag was up to something but thought better of it. He didn't want to get his sister in trouble with Laura-they just got back together.

---------------

Her meeting with Bob had backfired when the cops caught them out. She had sat in the interrogation room being blasted at by Peter During the interview, Bob called, demanding to know what happened. They arranged another meeting, but this time, Peter and his partner Lara Fitzgerald would be nearby, listening in. She wasn't happy to be wearing a wire, but really had no choice. In exchange for her help, Peter had agreed to drop all charges against her.

The second meeting didn't go well either-Bob discovered she had a wire and could have hurt her but ran when he heard the cops coming.

" Damn it!" Peter swore, kicking at the rubbish bin in his office, " We were so close!" he whirled on Morag, " What happened in there?"

" You heard what happened-he realized I was wearing a wire. I did the best I could!"

" Well, your best wasn't good enough was it?" Peter answered back, furious.

" Detective it wasn't Mrs. Bellingham's fault." His partner intervened.

" Thanks to you, there's a killer out there walking free!" Peter yelled at her before he was told there'd been a sighting of Radcliff.

Morag sat in the waiting area, furious with herself. She had stuffed up completely-they were nowhere near close to solving the murder case. Then she was told there was no sign of Bob and there was blood at the scene.

_Oh my God_. She thought, _I killed him_.

---------------

Morag slowly entered the house and checked her phone-Laura had called twice and she felt guilty for ignoring the calls-more guilt on top of everything else.

" Morag!" Laura jumped up when she saw her, " You look awful. Are you all right?"

" Yes…you ran out of here like the house was on fire." Alfred added, " What's going on?"

" I'll tell you what's going on-because of me, a man could be dead." She sat down, kicking her shoes off.

" What do you mean?" Laura asked and she told them the whole sordid story.

" You were only trying to help." Alfred assured her but she could not be consoled. Laura glanced at him before whisking Morag upstairs for some alone time.

---------------

Morag was still shaken up the following day as she walked downstairs, carrying some luggage. She was even more determined to leave-she needed to get out of the Bay to clear her head.

" But you have family here." Alfred protested.

" I'll only be going to the city Alfred. I'll call." Morag reminded him as she gathered her work files together. Last night Laura had said she'd stay for her-but Morag was adamant about moving.

" So there's no chance of changing your mind?"

" Nope. I need to get out of this place Alfred." She paused, " I'll be staying with Laura-she's what I need right now."

" The kids will miss you." Alfred said gruffly.

" Hmm." Morag will miss them too, but she'll keep in touch. She'd even miss her brother but wouldn't tell him that.

" Who the flamin' hell I'm going to argue with now?" he complained after a moment of silence.

" Oh, I'm sure you will find someone."


	26. EPILOUGE

EPILOUGE

**Author's Note: And here we come to the end. Do not forget this is a series and there is a fourth part in the works-it will give you a background story on Tim Morally-Jacob's friend. Check out my profile page for sneak peeks. You haven't seen the last of our favourite Summer Bay solicitor! **

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed...you've all had nice things to say about the fic! **

Morag carried her luggage to the car where Laura was waiting. Laura's car was in the city, at her new apartment. Morag had not told everyone she would actually be living with Laura. The only people who knew was Alfred and Laura's son. At least Jacob wasn't going to live with them full time-just during the holidays. He would be living on campus.

" I'll call and let you know we got there safely." She told her brother. They said goodbye and she climbed into the car. Laura was at the wheel.

" Are you sure about this?" Laura asked, " You can always change your mind." Morag just gave her a Look, then leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. Laura started the engine and they drove.

_The Come Back Again Soon_ sign whizzed past them-they were now officially out of Summer Bay-and Laura didn't give the town a second glance.

She was not going to come back here in a hurry.

_She stared out of the window as memories plagued her. They had not won, she was going to get free and finish what she started. She was going to claim back her son-no matter the cost. _

Timothy Morally walked down the beach and saw his friend Travis running towards him.

" Have you heard?" he asked breathlessly.

" Hear what?"

" Morag Bellingham left town."

" She has? When?"

" This morning. People are saying she's in trouble with the cops and that's why she left." Travis paused, " Of course that's only a rumor."

Tim continued walking, deep in thought. How could he get his revenge on the bitch when she was out of town? He was just about to ask Travis something when his mobile rang. It was his father.

" Won't be long now mate." Mr. Oliver Morally told his son cheerfully, " my parole is due very soon."

" Really?" Tim felt excited-and nervous. He hasn't seen his dad since he was put in jail three years ago.

" Morag Bellingham's going to wish she has never been born." Mr. Morally told his son, anger creeping into his voice, " She will get what's coming to her."

**TBC**


End file.
